


Pretty Girl

by BookishofAlder



Series: Pretty Girl [1]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Adult Content, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishofAlder/pseuds/BookishofAlder
Summary: Flip Zimmerman was a lonely man, but he was content. And then a new secretary began to work at the station, and he found himself with a best friend that made every day of his life better. So when he begins to fall for her, will he be able to hold the feelings back for fear of losing her? Or is he fighting a losing battle?
Relationships: Adam Driver & Reader, Adam Driver/You, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: Pretty Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175753
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

Flip Zimmerman sauntered into the Colorado Springs police department early Monday morning, his black hair in need of a trim, a bit of a shadow darkening his unshaven face. He’d had the previous week off, after wrapping up the Klan investigation with Jimmy and Ron. The chief had insisted they each take some time, and Flip ended up taking the whole week, though he knew his partner opted to simply take a day, and Ron only a few more than that. 

But Flip had needed the break-the case had exhausted him. It had drained him mentally to pretend to be one of the Klan, to agree with their views and utter slurs as if they rolled naturally off of his tongue. No, he had felt each moment with them chip away a little at his soul. So he took the time off; went fishing, watched television, did some work on his home, and spent some time with his family, who rarely got to see him. He didn’t live far from his parents, but with the hours he took on, it had been hard to visit often. They understood, but Flip knew his mother wished he would settle down, start a family of his own. She hated that he came home to an empty house, with no warm meal ready and waiting. Flip didn’t mind it so much, he was too busy at work to notice the void.

At least, that’s what he told himself.

Flip wasn’t at his desk for more than twenty minutes before Jimmy came in, all smiles for Flip’s reappearance.

“Flip, welcome back kid.” Clapping his shoulder, Jimmy sank into his chair and fixed Flip with a knowing stare from across their desks. Flip frowned, wondering what had his friend in a chipper mood early on a Monday morning.

“Jimmy, the fuck are you staring at?” Flip grumbled though the threat in his voice was laced with affection for the man he’d called ‘partner’ for years now. 

More detectives and office workers began to filter in, coffees in hand, all greeting Flip with casual ease before they settled in and began their workdays. 

Jimmy shook his head, “Nothing, just glad to see your miserable face back, it’s been an interesting week.” The mischievous glint in his eyes said otherwise. 

Flip didn’t look up at Jimmy’s words, merely smirking in response. He noticed then a neat stack of files on the left-hand side of his desk. When he grabbed the first, curious, he saw it was a case file of his, only it had been organized, and some of the sections of the report had been filled out for him. He stared a moment, shocked, before glancing up at Jimmy-whole was, annoyingly, still watching Flip.

He held up the file, “You do this, Jimmy?” 

But he was shaking his head before Flip finished speaking, “Nah don’t like you enough.” He didn’t elaborate and Flip was too stubborn to press the issue. Whatever. 

Flip glanced at the other files and saw they were the same. Someone had taken his paperwork, organized it and fill in the sections that were mostly clerical information, before returning them to his desk for him to finalize and submit. He had come in early specifically to finish off these files, and now his two-hour backlog was reduced to maybe thirty minutes of work. Impressed, and grateful, he began to work through the stack with his notes. He wasn’t going to say it out loud, but the gesture-wherever it came from-was more than welcome. Paperwork was the least appealing part of this job.

At nine, the station was buzzing with activity normal for weekdays. Ron had greeted Flip warmly when he came in, advising him that Sergeant Trapp wanted to see them in his office in an hour, before moving to his desk and checking his messages. And while it felt like any other day in Colorado Springs, Flip, ever the detective, noticed the moment the atmosphere in the bullpen shifted. Every man in the room seemed far too damn chipper. 

He glanced up from proofreading his work to find many of his colleagues glancing toward the glass wall and doorway that led to the hallway, beyond which and out of sight, was the front lobby and administration desk. 

After a few moments, Flip turned his chair to face Ron, whose desk was behind his own, only to see his friend doing the same thing. He frowned, “The hell is everyone in a tizzy for, Rookie?”

Ron grinned, “Chief hired a new secretary for the front desk-“

“What, Donna finally got herself a helper?” Flip cut in, referring to the homely but overworked secretary that had been asking for a second in command for years, during which team the operation of the division had nearly doubled.

“Yep,” Ron nodded, “And Donna already looks like it’s made a world of difference for her, but wait until you meet, she’s incredible. Nicest lady I’ve ever met.” 

Flip rolled his eyes at this proclamation and spun back around, stacking his files together. He was glad to hear Donna had the help she needed now, it was a long time coming and would certainly make a difference for the entire station. Donna was like the mother hen, taking care of everything from coffee to endless paperwork, dealing with the public that came in, and everything else they could throw at her. She never complained, but always made the point of saying things would happen quicker if she were two people. He wondered what it would be like to have another Donna type woman in the office, but intended on giving it no further thought.

That is until he heard the distinct click of heels coming down the hallway, and glanced up, half interested, at the sound. 

He did a double-take when he saw her and felt himself freeze. Stunned into stillness, Flip immediately felt that Ron using the term ‘incredible’ to describe the new secretary was entirely _understating_ this woman. Everyone’s heads in the room turned her way, and it wasn’t just anyone who could unknowingly conjure up that kind of reaction.

Dressed in a fashionably smart secretary dress, which was a shade of dark blue that perfectly accentuated her skin, the woman was breathtaking. Curvy, with long (Y/H/C) spilling down her back in soft waves, she wore kitten heels that gave her a small amount of extra height, yet she was still short. She walked with an air of peaceful grace, carrying a large basket in her arms. But it was her smile, dazzling and genuine, that captured his attention.

Flip had to shake his head slightly, dragging his eyes away from the beautiful creature dancing into the bullpen. He refocused on his files, hoping to look busy, all the while straining his ears to hear her speak.

“Happy Monday, boys.” She sang, and a chorus of good mornings and hello’s filled the air, “I hope you like banana bread because I’ve got two fresh loaves here, one plain and one with chocolate chips-Jimmy, I made that for you.” And Flip looked up in surprise in time to see her wink at Jimmy, who gave an appreciative laugh, then thanked her. 

She had set the basket down next to the water station, where there was a small foldout table set up. Sure enough, she pulled out two loaves of bread, already cut and laid out in smaller basket trays for them. She made quick work of setting out the loaves, plates and napkins before reaching into the basket, pulling something out she had wrapped in sandwich paper, and spinning around toward Flip.

He dropped his gaze before she noticed him, now making work of organizing his desk-why the hell was he suddenly so nervous? From behind him, Flip heard Ron give a small groan, “Tell me you didn’t.” But he sounded delighted.

“Ron, of course I did, don’t be so silly, it’s nothing.” This captured Flip’s attention entirely, and he gave up the pretence of tidying his desk to turn around and see what she had passed him. Inside the wrap was a slice of pineapple upside-down cake. Ron pinched a piece off with his fingers and tried it, giving an appreciative nod.

“That’s just like I remember, thank you.” He noticed Flip watching with a frown and grinned, “Oh, now, you two haven’t met yet, Flip’s just come back from vacation.” He clapped his hands together. 

Flip looked away from Ron and met the (y/e/c) eyes of the young woman standing a few feet away, who wasn’t much taller standing than Flip was seated. She reacted first, though Flip did notice her eyes widen slightly before she stepped forward, all smiles.

“Detective Zimmerman, it’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m (Y/F/N).” She stuck her hand out. Flip automatically grasped it, noticing how entirely tiny her hand was in his own. 

He tried to smile, “It’s nice to meet you, miss. Please, call me Flip.” She smiled at his words and Flip suddenly felt like his brain might be needing a jump start, as it was the prettiest smile he’d ever had directed at him. He felt warm and craved a cigarette. Or a cold shower. 

“Well, Flip, only if you call me (y/n).” 

Ron had watched the entire exchange with a shit-eating grin on his face, “(Y/N) here is an amazing baker, in addition to her many other skills that Donna can’t stop _raving_ about, so before you know it, Zimmerman, you’ll be sporting a few extra pounds.” 

(Y/N) giggled. Truly giggled, and Flip found himself surveying her, trying to decide how old she was. She carried herself with a confidence and ease that seemed mature, yet she did appear youthful in many ways. “It’s what I’m known for, leaving heavyset men behind me everywhere I go.” She held up her hands, as if in defence of herself. 

Flip snorted, “And you take special requests?” He asked, nodding at the cake on Rons’ desk.

“Oh, well that was actually what I baked for Sunday supper for my sister and me,” She leaned against Ron’s desk, her hands neatly folded in front of her, “And when I told Ron here what I was planning, he asked for a slice because I make it like his aunt used to.” She shrugged, giving Ron a friendly smile.

“It tastes exactly like hers, (Y/N), you’re the best.” 

“You two seem awfully, uh, close.” Flip remarked, and while Ron seemed unfazed and unbothered by the comment, he noticed that (Y/N) seemed to flinch slightly at the words, her smile disappearing. 

Flip knew he was a gruff, grumpy son of a bitch, but he was also always like that, and no one ever seemed to care. Now though, the tone and accusation that she might have assumed from his observation seemed to hit a nerve, and her demeanour shifted, embarrassed.

“Oh, yes, well Ron’s been a gem, being pretty new here himself. He’s helped show me the ropes,” She murmured, “I should get back to it-nice to meet you, Detective.” And she hurried away, still taking time to greet those she passed, before disappearing down the hall.

“Man, Zimmerman, you have a way with the ladies.” Ron deadpanned, shaking his head at Flip, who was staring toward the hallway feeling both annoyed and guilty. He glared at Ron, who was shaking his head, a hand clapped dramatically to his face, “A real Romeo.”

“Fuck off, Rookie,” He growled. A thought jumped at him then, “Wait, is she the one who did all this-‘ He gestured at his files ‘While I was off?”

Ron rolled his eyes now, “Of course she did-she helps everyone stay on top of paperwork. When I told her you were off last week, she made a point of getting you all caught up.” Again, Flip stared down the hall, his mind working. 

He just wasn’t very good at socializing, or making friends. He was gruff and sarcastic and his sheer size usually kept others at a distance. He had a hard time knowing the right thing to say, especially to someone as pretty and kind as (Y/N). He hadn’t thought his words would come out the way they did, sounding accusatory, and he wished he could take them back. 

\- 

Over an hour later, Flip was still replaying the interaction in his mind, over and over. When he, Ron and Jimmy re-emerged from Sarge’s office, new assignments in hand, he had come to a decision. He had never been one to simply leave something unaddressed, not if it bothered him. And while he was certainly terrible at socializing, he would never stand for himself to be ungentlemanly. First impressions were important, and he intended to correct this one.

While Ron and Jimmy continued toward the bullpen, Flip turned right and stomped down the hallway, entirely missing his friends exchange a knowing look behind his back. As he approached the front desk, his eyes peeled looking for her (y/h/c) hair, he was surprised to notice how tidy and welcoming it now looked. 

(Y/N) had made quick work of reorganizing and decorating, which was probably why Donna was nowhere to be found, no doubt in the files room making work of the backlog she’d been complaining about for years. Flip figured she must be in the best mood of her life. 

The reception was empty, however, and Flip wondered where (Y/N) must be. He continued to march forward, considering if he should look around for her, or wait at the desk, when a door on his left, which led to the bathrooms, opened. Before Flip could stop, she was suddenly hurrying out of the doorway and slammed directly into his side, gasping in surprise.

Flip had just managed to turn his body slightly toward her before they collided, allowing his arms to shoot out and large hands to grab her shoulders as she bounced off of him and fell backwards. Steadying her, he peered, “Damn it, darling, I’m sorry-are you alright?” 

She was wide-eyed, her head tilted back to meet his eyes. He released her, taking a polite half step back. “I’m fine, goodness, I should apologize, I ran out of there like a bat out of hell.” Her hands moved to her waist, where her dress tie sat, and began to redo the knot absentmindedly. 

Flip raised a brow, “Something scare ya?” When her face flushed at his words, his eyes drank in the sight, heart rate speeding somewhat. He watching her curiously.

“I, um,” She sighed, her eyes closing briefly as if attempting to find the strength to speak, “It’s _silly,_ I was washing my hands and noticed a big spider and I really, really hate spiders-I live alone and I can never kill them easily, I always get the broom so I can stay far back, so I thought I’d run out here and find a broom-“ Abruptly, she stopped speaking when Flip began to laugh, and after a moment of uncertainty, a smile spread across her face-dazzling white teeth on display.

“I can kill it for ya’, no need to resort to desperate measures,” He joked, happy to see his words cause her to giggle slightly, “But do me a favour?” He added, his expression becoming serious. 

(Y/N) glanced up at him curiously, “What’s that, detective?”

Flip took a breath, “Accept my apology, for earlier,” Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, “I’m a grumpy S-O-B and my words came out harsher than I intended, I only meant to tease. I’m sorry.” He ran a hand through his hair nervously as he spoke.

She seemed to consider his words for a moment, crossing her arms across her chest, a small smile on her pretty lips. Flip kept his eyes on her face, not wanting to be disrespectful by ogling her, but it was impossible not to notice the way her bust pressed out when her arms wrapped under them. He needed a cigarette. And probably a proper smack around the head. 

“Of course I accept, detective,” (Y/N) was smiling properly now, “Jimmy warned me you were a mean lumberjack-his word, not mine. I just-“ She paused, “Worried I’d given the wrong impression, is all. I’ve got a good work ethic and don’t want anyone thinking I’m silly or chatty over hardworking.” 

Flip was surprised at how serious her tone turned, her words heavy with concern. “You organized all my files for me, while I was off?” 

“Yes-why?” 

Flip laughed, “Darling, that knocked two hours of painful catch-up off my plate and we hadn’t even met before, I can already tell you’re impressive, so if anyone here ever tries to question that, you send them to me.” He huffed, glancing at the bathroom door, “I’ll go kill that monster in there for you.” 

She had flushed again at his words, something that sent a jolt of electricity through his core. Flip realized he was well and truly fucked for this woman, and he’d only known her an hour.

“Wait,” He paused at the door to the bathrooms, glancing back. She was giving him her best little grin now, “Thank you, Flip.” 

He merely nodded, before stepping through the doorway to kill the damned spider.

Although, he thought, maybe he should thank it instead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flip begins to fall for the new secretary as they become friends.

**1 Month Later**

Flip took a long drag from his cigarette, his eyes on the bar where he and Jimmy were parked outside. Inside, Ron was pretending to be a civilian. The window was down, and a cool breeze played across his face, helping to keep him focused on their assignment despite his heavy eyes.

There was a guest at the bar that evening who was speaking on behalf of white citizens who were against the KKK and their hateful actions in the Springs. The crowd was mixed, but Ron was sent to keep an eye for any in attendance who appeared to be hostile towards the people of colour. Jimmy and Flip were listening in, but nothing of interest had happened, which was something of a relief.

The speaker, a passionate minister, was met with shouts of agreement and solidarity, and the evening wrapped up without incident. After everything the three detectives had seen the last few months, it was refreshing to see people coming together for equality and peace. 

Flip drove the three of them back to the station, intending on dropping them off and then heading straight home. It was a brisk night, autumn preparing to set in, Flip’s favourite time of year. The sun had set, the stars were shining, and all he wanted was to climb into bed and sleep for days. The last couple of shifts had been busy, and he hadn’t been sleeping well, his mind preoccupied as it was. 

When they arrived at the station, Ron and Jimmy climbed out and bid Flip goodnight. Ron, ever the hardworking rookie, headed inside the station, to no doubt file his report. Jimmy sauntered off to his car, intentions the same as Flip’s.

He had just put the truck into drive when he glanced up and noticed (Y/N) walking out of the station, wrapped in a stunning emerald coat of velvet. She spotted him, raising a hand to wave, and Flip put it back into park, rolling his window down. He leaned out and smiled warmly, secretly delighted at her unexpected appearance.

“Hi Flip!” He loved her easy, carefree smile, “Fun night on the town?”

Flip scoffed, “With those assholes? Nah,” He looked her over; her eyes were tired and her lips looked like she’d been worrying at them. Something about her sleepy appearance had Flip feeling warm, in addition to mildly concerned, “How about you?”

In the last month Flip and (Y/N) had become fast friends, their awkward first meeting long forgotten. They now spoke every day, usually when she stopped by his desk on her rounds with the mail and files, or when he would walk outside to get some air and have a smoke. (Y/N) was always the one to start the conversation, and didn’t seem bothered by Flip’s various degrees of sour moods. She appeared to enjoy coaxing a smile out of him, always lingering longer on the days they were tougher to bring out.

He’d learned about her because she would chat about herself if he wasn’t particularly talkative. She lived in her own house, a few blocks from the station. She had one sister, who was a local teacher, and their parents lived in Nevada. She was happy where she was in life, coming from a law firm that gave her the experience needed but she admitted to Flip just ‘didn’t fit’. Colorado Springs Police Department seemed to tick all of her boxes for a career, and she especially enjoyed being close enough to walk to work. 

(Y/N) baked every day for the station, which certainly boosted morale. The weight he had lost from stress while working the Klan infiltration case was coming back on, much to his delight. His mother always worried if he looked too thin.

She sat in on meetings, taking notes and marking down any duties that she might need to do, such as locating a file. (Y/N) had a sharp sense of humour, always making the detectives chuckle when she quipped at the Sarge, who regarded her like one might a younger sister. She never let any of the sexist bullshit bother her, and Donna was so happy to have her around that she would chew out any of the men who crossed the line, threatening to kill them if (Y/N) ever left because of their comments.

Hardworking, clever, kind. Flip was head over heels.

(Y/N) sighed, “It was a long day, but those have to come along every once and a while.” She shrugged, shooting him a sleepy smile. Her optimism and positivity almost annoyed Flip, because she seemed to put it all out into the world and save none for herself. He’d never even seen her enjoy any of the baking she brought in day after day. She was so good at taking care of everyone else; _but who was taking care of her?_

“Let me give ya a ride home, honey.” He blurted out, gesturing to the passenger side of his truck.

She shook her head, “Oh, that’s alright Flip, I don’t want to bother you-“

“You aren’t,” He interrupted gruffly, “I don’t like the idea of you walking alone at night, doesn’t sit right with me.”

At this, (Y/N) rolled her eyes, “Gosh, detective, such a gentleman!” Nonetheless walking around the truck, smiling, and climbing into the passenger seat. Immediately, the cab filled with her scent, a peachy perfume that made Flip heat up, intoxicating as it was. He was excited to now have a few minutes with her.

He pulled them away from the station in silence, nodding when she gave him her address. For most of the ride, they sat in a comfortable quiet. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. “You aren’t baking again when you get home, are you?”

She laughed, “I sure am, detective.”

Flip frowned in disbelief, glancing at her. Her velvet coat and styled hair, as fashionable as she was, did nothing to hide her exhaustion. “You’re dead on your feet.” He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She only shook her head, that little smile on her lips again.

“I prepped it all this morning, just have to mix it all and toss in the oven. It’s scones, I always have the ingredients on hand for them in case I have a busy day.”

“I think you work too hard, darling.” He replied softly, as he pulled into her driveway. Her house was a small, cottage-like bungalow with a lot of charm. He wondered briefly how she had it decorated, what her kitchen must look like, what with all her baking.

A small, warm hand touched his wrist, “And I think you worry too much, detective.” Flip tensed at her touch, his hands gripping the steering wheel and heart pounding. The effect this woman had on him was unbelievable, almost embarrassing. He swallowed.

“We’ll see, we have that budget meeting tomorrow,” He joked, grateful when she pulled her hand away. “If that doesn’t put you to sleep…” He trailed off, joining in as she laughed. Flip could easily spend the rest of his days making her laugh, it was the sweetest sound, soft and genuine.

“Listen, thank you for the ride home.” She began to get out, pulling her purse with her, before pausing. Their eyes met across the dark cab, an energy building between them that Flip chose to ignore, still gripping his steering wheel, “I guess I’ve always believed good things will come to those who work for them, and I need to work extra hard as a woman. Baking is the easiest part of my day. Goodnight, Flip.”

Flip leaned out of his window as she walked to the front steps of her home, “You deserve a world of good things,” He agreed quietly, meeting her gaze when she looked around at him, “And not because you bake for us, so don’t you worry about us going hungry one morning.”

He left it at that, putting the truck into reverse, raising a hand in farewell. She returned a wave. Though Flip didn’t see it, she had shed a lone tear at his kind words, needed on what had been a rough sort of day for her.

+

Flip had decided his sleep. Or, his restless tossing and turning. When he awoke the next morning he already had a plan formed in his mind, and he was going to implement it today.

He showered and dressed quickly, grabbing a banana as he ran out the door, hair still damp, eager to get on the road. He felt silly, as he drove, already questioning himself.

Flip knew (Y/N) wouldn’t have taken his advice the previous night, no doubt staying up far too late to complete her baking. So he had decided that if she was going to bake, he would pick her up. She only had a fifteen-minute walk, but if he could help her in some small way, a way which she couldn’t politely refuse, he would do it.

Something about seeing her tired, and yet endlessly happy, next to him in his truck…it made a protectiveness rise inside Flip. He resolved to be a better friend to her, and show her that she didn’t have to be the only one caring for others.

(Y/N) was just walking down her driveway when Flip pulled up along the curb in front of her place. She glanced at his truck, did a double-take, and stopped abruptly. Carrying her purse on one arm and a food basket in the other, she shuffled slowly toward his truck, looking more rested than he’d have guessed, “Flip?”

When he grinned at her, she simply stared back. Flip laughed, hopping out of the truck, and extended his hand, “Give me the basket.” It was all he said, and her dazzling grin broke through her confusion as she handed it over.

“Didn’t think you were one to rob a poor lady of her hard work, you thief.” Flip had turned to the truck, opening the passenger door, and rolled his eyes at her cheek. He glared down at her, a smile threatening on his lips.

“Would you get in, before I change my mind?”

She visibly bounced toward the truck, eyes sparkling, “Go on and admit it, detective, you wanted first dibs on my goodies.”

Flip’s laugh came out more like a pained groan, though whether she realized the double entendres of her words, he did not know. He considered closing the door on his hand, a punishment for his thoughts. Thoughts of the curve of her hips, softness of her skin, of her moaning his name…

She settled in the seat before looking back up at Flip, who couldn’t help but watch her, amused, “What?” She frowned.

“Nothin’” He quickly shut the door, hoping she didn’t notice his flushed cheeks. They drove off in silence, but (Y/N) did pull out a fresh scone for him, handing it over when they stopped at an intersection.

He beamed, taking a bite of the pastry and driving with his left hand. As was the case with every item she baked, the scone was delicious. He seriously considered asking her why she didn’t open a bakery. Though the last thing he wanted was to give her the impression that he felt a woman didn’t belong working in a police station.

Because he most decidedly did not feel like that, he loved working with her. And he certainly was not old fashioned, he believed women had every right to work, wherever they so pleased. She was also far too good at her job for the station to risk losing her.

He hadn’t considered what it might look like, pulling in to the station together. Though he rightly could give two shits what others thought, he did worry that (Y/N) might care. This sort of thing was new territory to Flip. “I’ll be sure to mention at the meeting I saw you walking in, thought I’d help-“

(Y/N) giggled, “Flip, don’t even worry about that. I’m twenty-seven years old, I can handle myself.” She looked like she could also give two shits what others thought. He grinned, relieved.

“Twenty-seven? I’d have guessed younger, I think.” He joked, and she giggled louder, putting her face in her hands, her (y/h/c) catching the light as she moved.

“Flip!” It was an admonishment, laced with humour, and he smirked at her. He parked the truck.

“I’m only saying! And I thought women liked these sorts of compliments.” He cheeked, climbing out into the cool morning air. She joined him, purse and basket in hand, and they moved toward the entrance together.

Scoffing, she retorted, “You were not complimenting me, you grump, you were teasing!” But her eyes were crinkled as she smiled at him, not bothered at all by him, unfazed entirely. As if she liked him.

Flip felt his mood shift, thinking about what she’d said. At twenty-seven years old, she was nearly eight years younger than Flip, a gap that he could care less about. But a lady like her would prefer to be wooed by a man her age, Flip knew. A man with an easier smile, perhaps a more lucrative career. And speaking of careers, he thought, the last thing she probably wanted to do at her new job was shack up with a detective.

Before he could begin to ruminate, he noticed (Y/N) watching him, “Sorry, darling, what was that?” He stopped walking. Did he miss her say something to him?

“Such a serious man,” Halting, she stepped up to Flip, her eyes landing on his chest. Before Flip could follow her gaze, she reached up and brushed some crumbs off of his wool button up. He noticed her hand shaking slightly, whispering across his shirt so lightly he nearly shivered. Something in her gaze shifted, and she moved back. After a very brief pause, she turned and walked into the station.

Flip stood there for a few more moments, watching her walk. He was trying to remember how to breathe. Had she wanted to touch him? To stand so close, even briefly?

He took a few deep breaths, before moving to follow her inside and begin the day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flip struggles with his feelings for the reader, and his emotions hit the breaking point when she is threatened.

It was late October, the chill in the air crisp as the apple cider (Y/N) had brewed and brought in to the station, using a hot plate to keep it warm. It filled the whole building with the scent, which was a pleasant upgrade from the usual mix of cigarette smoke and body odour and leather. She had even commissioned the local elementary school to draw autumn-themed pictures for decoration. As a way to boost morale and community engagement, she proudly displayed them in the lobby for everyone to admire when they came to and from the station.

Flip had teased her when he found her one morning, standing on a chair to tape the photos up. Now slightly taller than him, she turned with care and playfully glared down at him.

“One more word, detective, and I’ll be assigning you to take over the job,” she threatened, then added, “I should have done that in the first place, actually. You don’t even need the chair.” 

He laughed loudly, “Apologies, I know it’s not your fault you’re so-“

“Seriously, don’t finish that sentence, Flip!” She giggled, her hand reaching out and ruffling his hair. Before Flip could react fully to the sensation of it, she was shooing him away and chastising him for distracting her. She grinned as he retreated, his hands in the air in surrender.

However, he had spent the rest of that day replaying the feel of her hand on his head.

Although neither of them had discussed it, it had become a routine for Flip to give (Y/N) rides to and from work regularly. They both enjoyed each other’s company, their friendship solidifying, and it wasn’t like he had to go out of his way. To thank him, (Y/N) insisted on bringing him breakfast. Fried egg sandwiches and a hot dark roast coffee were handed to him every morning. Along with her endearing ability to make him smile, Flip was more than satisfied with the arrangement. 

If their colleagues at the CSPD noticed the closeness developing between Flip and (Y/N), none remarked on it initially to either of them. Secretly, many of the detectives who knew Flip were beyond grateful for the friendship, as it brought out a side of him that they would all agree, if asked, was more tolerable and likeable to his usual angry demeanour.

It wasn’t until a young rookie officer had spotted them arrive one morning a few weeks after Flip had started driving in with (Y/N), that the rest of the station came to learn the relationship was more important to him than he let on. His rare show of emotions the indication that alerted them. 

The rookie had met up with Flip in the bullpen, loudly inquiring as to whether he was banging the hot new secretary, a cocky grin on his face, expecting perhaps a joking reply, or scandalous gossip.

For most of the detectives in the room that knew Flip, a collective intake of their breath and exchange of weary glances took place. They had watched apprehensively as he had turned to Caruthers, a glare that defined to term, ‘ _if looks could kill_ ’ marring his handsome features. Flip then knocked the coffee out of Caruthers’s hands and jabbed him in the chest as he had shouted. The rookie had nearly pissed himself, apologizing profusely before running off. Flip had then glared around the room, daring anyone else to suggest such a thing, but no one was stupid enough, and those who Flip worked closely with were better men than the likes of Caruthers.

As Flip had taken his seat, his blood boiling at the inappropriate question, he considered the reason for his over the top reaction. (Y/N) had brought a lot of happiness into his life, filling a void he hadn’t taken the time to recognize had grown over the last few years. Loneliness, the acceptance of retaining his bachelor status permanently. And the realization, when she would casually touch him, that he was touch starved. He was already comfortable with, and protective of, their friendship. The last thing he wanted at that moment was for her to overhear Caruthers suggestion, should it cause a rift between them. 

And, if he was honest with himself, he recognized that his feelings for her were…complicated. If he were to see a reaction in her at the suggestion they were sleeping together, he was not sure what that could do to them. The idea that Flip could lose (Y/N) terrified him.

So he actively worked to push his feelings down, preferring the safety of friendship. The safety of routine and the expected.

+

Today, Flip and Jimmy returned from a successful arrest on a perp they’d been following for weeks. They had managed to nail him while he was completing a small drug shipment from his mother’s garage. The whole arrest took them only just over an hour, and it was clean-the suspect, upon seeing the two detectives, surrendered.

When they arrived back at the station, Flip lingered outside to finish his smoke, feeling pretty satisfied with how the arrest went down and looking forward to sharing the success with (Y/N). He never told her anything classified, however in her position she was privy to a lot of sensitive information. She knew the details of most of the cases the detectives worked on.

He found it effortless to share the good days straight away, enjoying the way her features lit up at his words. Regardless of what she was working on, she would give him her full attention. The bad days she coaxed out of Flip with care during the drive to her home, always ready to comfort him or offer words of encouragement.

_“Did you have a rough day, detective?” She had asked him one afternoon as they walked to his truck. He had been silent when approaching her at the end of the day, giving her a brief nod as she joined his pace and they hurried out of the station._

_Flip had glanced down at her, unable to keep the frown off of his face. She merely tilted her head, her eyes soft as she waited patiently for him to speak, to say whatever he needed to. He had taken a deep breath before relenting._

_“Just, usual bullshit from the Chief, about a case I worked just before you joined us.” He wasn’t able to elaborate, the entire case classified. Even files had been destroyed to keep it under wraps. Which was part of the reason he was so annoyed-he felt they could have accomplished more if they’d remained undercover longer. The Chief wholly disagreed._

_Part of Flip had wondered if she would tease him, or tell him off for whining; a reaction that would have been entirely unsurprising from any of his fellow detectives. “Flip, do me a favour, tough man?” She had asked instead, leaning slightly against the side of his truck and gazing up at him._

_“What’s that, darling?”_

_(Y/N) smiled, “When you walk through those doors at the end of the day,” She gestured at the main entrance, “You leave all the bullshit behind, don’t take it home with you anymore.”_

_He returned her smile, shrugging, “What if it’s too much to leave behind?” He hadn’t meant for the words to come out so quietly. (Y/N) stepped closer to him, their bodies inches apart, and Flip found himself unable to tear his gaze away from her (y/e/c) eyes._

_“Then let me help you carry it, at least.” She had replied, voice equally as soft._

_After a pause, she had patted his arm gently before moving to climb into the truck._

“ **Flip** ,” He glanced up, pulled from his thoughts, to see Jimmy standing at the main station doors. His expression was unusually annoyed. Flip tossed his smoke, stomping it out.

“What is it?”

Jimmy shook his head, “You ain’t gonna like this.” And he pulled open the door. The sounds of a man shouting were the first thing to reach Flip’s ears, and he followed Jimmy inside, curious.

The shouting man had his finger angrily pointed at (Y/N), who was standing behind the counter. His yells echoed off the walls, a jarring contrast to the warmth and professionalism the station usually exuded. (Y/N) was positioned somewhat defensively in front of Donna-who Flip only noticed as he was approaching-her jaw set and mouth in a thin line. His eyes assessed her quickly, taking in her crossed arms and narrowed eyes, while he moved toward the scene with fast steps.

“I don’t give a god damn that he’s a police detective, I’m telling you no-” As the man uttered a slur, Flip’s frown morphed into a glare. He made his way down the hall unnoticed by everyone, all attention on the man. He hated when men cursed and uttered slurs in front of ladies. He especially hated that it was being directed at (Y/N). “-is going to be arresting my son, no sir, now you get that damn-“

“Sir, I’m not going to tell you again, your son was arrested, lawfully by a respected Detective of this station. Now lower your voice and I would be happy to take you to see your son and meet the detective.” Flip had never seen her angry-or even annoyed-but at that moment her eyes were narrowed, lips twisted in distaste as if the irritation tasted sour on her tongue. He did not like seeing (Y/N) upset, nor treated so poorly.

Her reasonable words served to merely enrage the large man further, his face reddening as he stepped closer to the counter. Flip, still unnoticed, moved to step in and lead the man away, his intention simply to diffuse the situation. However, there was a pressure building in his chest; the next few moments seemed to slow down in his red hazed vision, his willpower strong enough to remain professional, his hand reaching out to touch the man’s shoulder-

Only the fucker pointed, his dirty hand inches from (Y/N)’s face, and rudely snarled, “Shut up bitch, and get me a white detective to talk to before I-“

The pressure hit a breaking point.

Flip instead seized that hand and twisted it behind the asshole’s back. A growl ripped from his chest as he used his free hand to grab the back of the man’s neck and force him down, bending him over the counter. A wave of gratification swept through Flip when the man grunted in pain and surprise, his face pressed to the countertop.

 **“You were looking for a white Detective, I hear?”** He snarled, his grip too tight for the man to struggle against. Flip was much too angry, a fact that his rational mind was concerning over-he had been fine moments before. Movement out of the corner of his eye had Flip glancing up, his eyes meeting (Y/N)’s over the desk. “You alright, darling?” His voice considerably softer as he surveyed her, concerned.

She nodded, her eyes holding his gaze steadily. “Just fine, Detective.” (Y/N) quickly assured him. Flip thought he saw something pass through her gaze, but before he could read it, it was gone. Something about that look had the thundering rage inside of him fading, which was for the best. He loosened his grip, slightly, resisting the urge to cause further harm.

Adrenaline coursed through Flip’s body, eyes never breaking away from hers. She seemed to draw him in, the look alone calming him further.

“Alright, sir, you’re coming with me, we’re going to have a little chat on how we conduct ourselves around ladies.” Jimmy stepped up, smirking, and cuffed the man. Flip looked away from (Y/N), and watched his partner and a uniformed officer lead the man away.

Flip momentarily considered following, but thought better of it. He drew a steadying breath of air, his anger dissolving as quickly as it had come on.

“Oh Donna, are you okay?”

Flip turned at the sound of (Y/N)‘s voice. Donna was visibly upset, her gentle nature affected. (Y/N), it seemed, was much less shaken. She wrapped her arms around Donna and gave her a comforting hug.

“I’m being silly, really,” Donna gulped, wiping at her eyes, “I’ve seen it all, at my age, you know. I just really worried he was going to hop the counter!”

(Y/N) patted her back, “I did too, but we’re alright, thanks to Detective Zimmerman. Why don’t you head home early?”

Flip agreed, ignoring the swell of pride at her words, “You don’t need to be worrying about us, Donna, you go ahead home and tell Carl I defended your honour on his behalf.” Flip joked, causing his matronly friend to give a shaky laugh and wipe away her tears. (Y/N) gave him a grateful look.

Flip stuck around while Donna gathered her things and bid them farewell, never taking his eyes off of (Y/N). She had walked over to the benches that lined the wall, taking a seat and letting her head fall back against the brick. Waving happily as Donna walked out, her smile dropped when she was out of sight.

She heaved a big sigh, watching as Flip joined her. His arm pressed against hers, neither of them adjusting their positions to move away. He said nothing, knowing she would speak when she was ready. They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring across at the silly pictures the kids had drawn.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that, Flip,” (Y/N) finally said, shaking her head sadly. Flip stared down at her a moment, raising his brow.

“There is **nothing** for you to be apologizing for, darling.”

“I-I know, I suppose I just…” She trailed off, glancing away. When she didn’t look like she would finish her thought, he decided to joke and change the subject, though he filed her reaction away in the part of his mind he reserved for her failings at caring for herself. It ultimately served to provide him with excuses to care for her in his own ways, as a friend would.

A friend, only.

“You want me to go in there and rough him up a bit?” Flip wished he was fully kidding, but part of him would have been happy to go and knock the asshole around if she’d asked him to.

Instead, she laughed at his words, an arguably much better result. He smiled at the melody of her voice “Flip, thanks for shutting him up.” She glanced up at him from beneath her lashes, an almost coy expression appearing. 

Giving no real thought behind the action, simply following his instincts, Flip reached out and gently tucked some loose strands of (y/h/c) hair behind her ear. His hand lingered there a moment, before dropping abruptly, “Of course.” His voice came out in a rumble, “ **No one will ever speak to you like that around me, darling.** ”

She had watched him with her wide, beautiful eyes as he’d spoken, barely moving when he’d touched her hair. She was regarding him now with affection; he could see it clearly.

“My best friend, the protector.” She teased, breaking the frisson that had built between them, much to his relief.

Flip smirked down at her, though his heart was beating tirelessly in his chest and his mind was reeling. She patted his leg before standing, thanking him again. He watched her walk back to the reception desk, his expression unreadable. While he was fairly sure he could return to his desk, Flip decided to go outside for another smoke. chastising himself for the direction his thoughts had moved; from the intensity of his anger to the guilt of imagining filthy scenarios with his best friend.

When she had teased him, it was the first time the term had been used. And he found himself torn, feeling both touched at the sentiment, yet disappointed at its platonic connotation.

Flip returned home that evening in an overwhelmed state of mind, after a quiet car ride with (Y/N). She had thanked him again before hurrying inside her home. He wanted to stop her, to ask about the look on her face earlier.

He wanted to ask her why the first word that came to mind to describe it was hungry. 

Bristling, he sought release immediately, not bothering to undress beyond kicking off his boats and lowering his jeans to his thighs. He stood in his bedroom panting, one hand on his dresser to keep him steady, as he fisted his already hard length. He was desperate, sensitive from weeks of pent up sexual frustration he had pointedly ignored.

A guttural moan ripped from his chest as Flip finally allowed the thoughts of (Y/N) to the forefront of his mind; thoughts of her glowing skin, soft to his touch, her body quivering as he explored head to toe, kissing every inch. His hand moved quickly, the tension building within him swiftly. It only took a few more pumps as he imagined his name on her lips in ecstasy, pleading for him not to stop…

With a cry, he came-the wave of pleasure pulsing through his body as his cum spurted, coating his hand and dripping to the floor. “Fuck!” His head tilted back.

His legs trembled, perspiration coating his skin; he crashed from his high and quickly sat on the edge of his bed, gasping for air. After only a few moments of relief, the guilt seeped back into the front of Flip’s mind.

He sighed, “Flip, you’re a piece of garbage.” He muttered to himself, eyes closing in disgust. He fell back, now laying on his bed, chewing his lip as he considered everything that had happened. His mind was now much clearer.

And there was simply no denying, the expression on (Y/N)’s face had not been of fear or concern. It had been of arousal. Flip wasn’t sure of how he would react if he ever saw that look cross her face again, and so he fretted at the best way to move forward.

Would telling her how he felt, and risking their friendship, be the right move? Or was Flip too selfish, too cowardly, to admit his feelings?

Flip didn’t sleep a wink.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flip reaches new levels of anger when the reader is injured, and that’s before he finds out how.

Over the next week, Flip’s lack of sleep began to catch up with him. He had begun smoking more to distract from the exhaustion, his temper was always bubbling under the surface, and even Jimmy had told Flip off a few times. While (Y/N)’s performance at work wasn’t affected, Flip had noticed she was frowning a little more often when she thought he wasn’t looking. That bothered him more than anything else.

Guilt lingered over Flip for his thoughts on the day that (Y/N) was accosted. Not only was he now questioning exactly what he thought he saw in her expression, but he also worried that his attempts to relieve himself of the pressure had, in fact, only made it grow. He felt like a damn teenager again. He’d never felt so wholly attracted to a woman before; it wasn’t just her looks or her style, no. Flip was getting turned on by the simplest little smirks, the way she would stretch her shoulders back after typing for a while, or even from watching her take notes in a meeting-her hand moving across the page in elegant cursive.

And he had thought he was a goner when they’d only first met. Now he was a man burning.

It was a bright morning, the kind of day that one hoped for when a fall fair was in town. Flip and Jimmy had been on the scene of an attempted robbery gone wrong; the shop owner had shot the perp as he fled, wounding his arm. While Jimmy remained at the scene to wait on backup and take statements, Flip begrudgingly brought the perp to the hospital to get cleaned up.

He had to wait for uniformed officers from the station to arrive and take over watching the man until he could be released into police custody. Leaning against a wall, Flip watched as the hospital staff stitched him up, mildly bored. His mind floated to thoughts of (Y/N) as he stood there, wondering how she was today. He hadn’t been able to pick her up that morning, and he found any day where they broke from their routine less than desirable. He indulged so little, to get by. 

_She had laughed down the phone when he had called to let her know, his voice low from the guilt of having to tell her last minute._

_“Flip, I can walk-it’s even a lovely morning!”_

_“I know darling, just sorry I didn’t give you more of a heads up.”_

_Another soft giggle, “I’ll see you later, won’t I?”_

_He had perked up at her question, not missing the edge in her voice-did she want to see him as much as he did her?_

_“Course you will.”_

And he had meant it, although he didn’t expect it to be so soon in the day; he had to blink a few times when curtains little ways down the unit were opened and a flash of familiar hair caught his eye as a nurse stepped toward the bed with a tray of supplies.

Flip was across the room in three strides, his eyes set on the profile of his best friend. Sitting on the hospital bed with her feet over the side, (Y/N) appeared, at first, to be perfectly fine. Her head turned as Flip approached, eyes widening at the look on his face. He opened his mouth to ask-

Her left arm was being treated. It was laid out on a pillow next to her, ointment covering the burns in a thick paste. Her hand, wrist and a few patches of forearm appeared to be scalded, the flesh red and angry, some spots even peeling. Flip’s entire body went rigid as he halted next to her, glancing from the nurse, who was working with great care, to (Y/N), who had tear streaks down her soft cheeks, eyes rimmed red. She smiled at him and his heart turned over as concern flooded through him.

“ **Pretty girl** ,” The affectionate epithet spilled from his lips without hesitation. He leaned over her, bringing one hand to her shoulder-more to ground himself than anything. “What the hell happened?”

“I’m okay, Flip, I just spilled some coffee-it’s mostly on the back of my hand and arm.” (Y/N) winced then, as the nurse began to gently wrap the arm in loose bandages. His stomach flipped over at the sight of her in pain, bile in his throat.

“You were lucky the coffee wasn’t fresher, dear. These would be much worse,” The nurse corrected sternly, “As it is, you’ve scalded yourself fairly well so you’ll need to repeat this treatment for a few days, I’ll send you home with the supplies and instructions.”

Flip gripped (Y/N)’s shoulder tighter, his thumb mindlessly running back and forth in comfort, “How long for her to heal?”

The nurse glanced up at Flip now, her eyes snapping between him and (Y/N) before responding, “A little over a week, I dare say. Best not to have any hot showers or get the burn wet for a few days especially, and you’ll get a prescription from the doctor for some pain relievers, the first few days will be uncomfortable.”

Sighing with only slight relief, Flip glanced over at his quarry, who was being stitched up. Two uniformed officers nodded in his direction. No longer needing to attend to the perp, Flip turned and took a seat next to (Y/N) on the bed, his hands folding together in his lap. Finished her work, the nurse told them to wait for the doctor before sweeping away to another patient.

“How’d you get here?” He asked quietly, holding his breath in fear that she would say she walked.

“Ron was kind enough to drop me off-I insisted I was fine on my own,” (Y/N) glanced up at Flip, brows furrowing together, “How did _you_ know I was here if you didn’t speak to Ron?”

“I brought in a gunshot victim, few beds over. Saw you when the nurse opened the curtain.”

Sighing, (Y/N) looked away, “I’m really okay, Flip. You don’t need to stick arou-“

“I’ll take you home.” His tone left no room for argument, and he smiled inwardly when her lips quirked up slightly at the corners, giving him no response otherwise.

After the doctor made it around and handed over the prescription and care supplies package, she was discharged. Flip and (Y/N) walked in silence to the car. He was working hard to steady himself now, the adrenaline rush he’d had when first spotting her beginning to ebb away.

“You gonna tell me how you managed that?” He nodded at the burn, pulling the car onto the road in the direction of her home. He was surprised when she didn’t immediately respond or begin to laugh at herself. His chest tightened, waiting.

Silent for a few more moments, (Y/N)‘s voice was unexpectedly quiet when she finally responded with a squeak in her voice, “Just pouring coffees and spilled, that’s all.”

He gripped the wheel tighter as the lie hung in the air between them. He frowned, glancing over, “ _Okay_ ,” He drawled, searching her face and only finding stress. “What really happened?” Flip was grateful for the fact that he was driving slowly down a quiet residential street when her response came out in a mumble.

Hitting the brakes, he looked around at (Y/N) wildly, “ **What?** ”

(Y/N) reached out, alarmed, and grabbed Flip’s upper arm, “Flip, do not get so upset, happens more than-“

“Please don’t tell me that more than one person at work has put their hands on you-”

“It happens. I shouldn’t have to explain what it’s like being a woman working in a place full of men. Sometimes they forget themselves and-“

Flip threw the car into park, “ _And they grab your ass_? And in this case, make you burn yourself?” He felt too hot now. Rage building at the idea that some dirtbags in the station had laid their hands on her. He nearly ripped the door off, climbing out of the car in a huff, pulling the fresh air into his lungs. After a pause, he walked around to the passenger side, opened the door and dropped to crouch on the ground in front of (Y/N), whose eyes had followed him, wide and worried.

“Flip, please don’t be mad at me.”

Flip took her uninjured hand into his own, running his thumb gently across the soft flesh, “ **Pretty girl, I could never be mad at you,** ” He replied softly, enjoying the way her eyes widened at his second use of the new nickname, “I’m mad _for_ you-what happened ain’t right. Tell me who did it, each time.”

But she shook her head as a small smile appeared, “Thanks, but I’d rather not get arrested for aiding a murder.” (Y/N) turned her hand over in his, squeezing it, “It means a lot, how protective you are. But I’m alright, okay? I promise.”

He didn’t argue, sensing her close off from him and wanting to avoid upsetting her further. He returned the pressure to her hand, “Let me take you home.”

—

To say that Flip was in a thundering mood when he returned to the station would be an understatement. It was clear that the uniformed officers who had brought in the wounded robber had conveyed to the Sarge that Flip knew of (Y/N)’s injuries; he was waiting in the lobby when Flip ripped open the doors and stormed inside.

“Flip, I don’t know who did it so don’t bother asking.”

He stopped a few paces away from his boss, his chest heaving with the effort it took not to punch the wall, “ _She said it’s happened more than once!_ ” His voice was cracked, gruff.

“Ron mentioned that she said something to him to that effect-listen, Zimmerman,” The Sarge pinched the bridge of his nose, “If we find out who it was, we can have a chat with whoever, okay? But don’t go-“

Flip huffed, “Yeah, alright.” He nodded curtly before stepping around the Sarge and making his way to the bullpen. When he burst through the doors, his eyes snapped across every set of eyes that met his, looking for a guilty face. Jimmy stood, meeting Flip’s eyes and nodding toward Ron.

Sitting heavily into his desk chair, Flip scooted it up to Ron’s desk and set his elbows down, staring his friend in the eyes as he wrapped up a phone call. He could feel Jimmy standing behind him. When Ron set the receiver down, he held up a finger to cut Flip off before he could more than open his mouth.

“He’s already gone for the day; I told him to leave.”

Flip snarled, “Why the **hell** did you-?”

Ron exchanged a knowing look with Jimmy, which did nothing to calm Flip, “I know it’s ridiculous for us to have assumed you’d have a violent response to finding out-but seeing as you carry a loaded weapon we thought it best not to tempt fate.”

Flip gave a humourless laugh, pulling out and lighting a cigarette. “Just tell me who.” He had rushed back to the station to deal with the situation, he was getting impatient.

“David Cole,” Ron replied, his lips pursed in distaste.

Fucking David Cole. No one liked the man, a low-level detective who simply grated the nerves of every person he met. “Did he do it the other times?”

“That I don’t know, I just happened to see what he did today.”

This piqued Flip’s interest, “And what exactly did you see?”

Ron sighed wearily, “She was pouring coffee-not for us, maybe the Chief I don’t know-and he walked by and said something to her. Didn’t like how he’d leaned in closer when he did, so I was watching and then he-well, pinched, and she nearly jumped out of her skin and coffee went fucking everywhere.”

Flip took a long drag, considering how Cole had chosen one of the few times Flip wasn’t around to be a complete creep in front of witnesses. “Thank you for taking her to the hospital.” His ears were thrumming from the blood rushing through him.

Ron nodded, “Of course.”

While the rest of the day went by in a haze of roiling emotions for Flip, the one thing he had settled on was not to completely obliterate David Cole the next time he laid eyes on him. It was his first instinct; however, the panicked expression on (Y/N)‘s face in the car earlier gave him pause. He had no intention of upsetting her further.

Flip gave her a call at the end of the day to check-in. She answered after a few rings, sounding a little breathless, “Hello?” Relief already spreading through him at the sound of her voice. His own was low, intimate, when he spoke.

“Darling, just seeing how you’re doing.”

He could feel her smile as she spoke, “Hey detective, I’m just fine thank you,” She paused a moment, “How are you, Flip?”

Flip smiled, his heart rate picking up at the soft way her voice wrapped around his name, “Distracted,” He admitted, “But hearing your voice eases my worries.”

“Yeah? You know, Flip, I’m a big girl-you don’t need to worry so much.”

He opened his mouth to reply when he heard a timer go off on her end of the line. Her guilt evident in the way she took a surprised breath. “ **Shit**.”

**“Darling, are you _baking_?”**

—

“Fucking shit.” He muttered angrily, shoving the stack of papers he was searching through back into their case file; he was working on the follow up of a case from the year before and could not, for the life of him, find the coroners reports or his notes. Knocking his knuckles against the desk, he considered his next options. The only place he could think he hadn’t gone through was also the last place he wanted to have to search; the file room.

Standing up with a grunt, he stormed across the bullpen and down the hallway that led to the file room. Walking in, he was happy to see that it was empty and made his way to a back corner where he could stand for a few moments and clear his head. Leaning against the cold stone wall, head tilted back, Flip tried emptying his thoughts. 

This worked somewhat, however now he was noticing the pain in his right shoulder-a stiffness he’d developed from an altercation with a suspect a few months prior, where the man had slammed into Flip’s side to attempt a tackle on him. Expecting it, he was able to deflect, however, the shoulder pulled just a bit too far. It flared up occasionally now, a sign of his age.

Thinking of age had Flip’s thoughts wander back to (Y/N), their age gap. Now that they were such close friends, he hardly ever remembered they were nearly ten years apart in age, but if he ran out of other excuses not to tell her how he felt, he could always fall back on that knowledge. He began to ruminate on this, heaving a sigh.

She had come back to work after only two days off, her hand delicately wrapped but otherwise in good spirits. Word of Flip’s angry reaction had spread around the station, giving Cole plenty of heads up to avoid him at all costs. Grateful to not have run across the fucker so far, and sticking to his promise to himself not to seek out Cole and pummel him. (Y/N) and Flip hadn’t discussed that he knew who had pinched her, and she seemed content to avoid the topic.

Still, anger was regularly coursing through him now. He felt trapped in himself, wanting desperately to move-in any direction-that could pull him out of the torturous limbo of being in love with his best friend. Flip tensed, hands balling into fists, as his mind replayed every smile, every hug, every-

“You alright, detective?” Flip started, his eyes flying open at the sound of (Y/N)‘s voice breaking the silence. To both his pleasure and dismay, she was standing a few feet away from Flip. Holding a small stack of paperwork in her uninjured arm and frowning at him in concern. She was wearing the same dress as the day they had met.

It was his favourite.

“Oh, hi,” He breathed, his heart still racing, “You scared the hell out of me, darling.”

She adjusted the papers carefully, cocking a brow at him, “Were you meditating, _hippie_?” Her eyes swept over him, taking in his tense stance and furrowed brow.

Flip pushed away from the wall and run his sweaty palms down his legs, “Headache snuck up on me, that’s all, just needed some quiet,” He glanced at the papers in her arms, “You need help with those?”

She followed his eyes, “Actually, these are to help you, here.” She held them out to him with a small smile. He could still see the concern in her eyes as she watched him closely.

Flip frowned, “What for?” When he reached out for them, he took care to avoid her hand before looking back up, confused. She shrugged, gesturing at the stack.

“I know you’re working on the 1978 Fox Avenue case-I pulled all of these for you earlier, should have all your notes and the reports from the coroner. Took a little longer to find than I’d hoped, or I’d have had them to you sooner.”

Flip gazed at her for a beat. Setting the paperwork down on top of a file cabinet next to him, he stepped toward (Y/N) and pulled her into a fierce hug, his arms cautiously draped around her shoulders. Her head barely came to his chest, where she rested her cheek, hugging him back. “ **Pretty girl** , how the hell do you do that?” He wasn’t even sure if she’d heard him, his voice low. After a moment, he felt her chuckle against him.

“Do what, exactly?” She sounded a little breathless.

Flip released her, stepping back and running a hand through his hair. Her eyes had followed his motion, dropping to meet his gaze when he lowered his hand.

Flip gestured at the papers, “You just, know exactly what I need without even asking!” He cursed himself for ending the embrace.

She was giving him a soft smile now, eyes heavy, “I guess I just have a sense for you, detective”. 

“Is that how you found me back here?”

(Y/N) shifted at his words, biting her lip, “Mm, something like that,” She murmured, “You know, Flip, I’m not just a pretty face.”

Flip gazed at her in surprise, brows pulling together in confusion, “Of course you aren’t darling, why the hell do you say that?”

“I heard some officer say it about me this morning after I brought around those brownies,” She explained, Flip’s eyes darkening at her words. “And I don’t care what he thinks, but I need to know _you_ don’t think it.” (Y/N) glanced up at Flip nervously.

“I have **never** thought you were just a pretty face, (Y/N)-“

She cut him off, “Then why do you refuse to open up to me about what’s been going on with you lately?” She frowned, her arms crossing.

Flip watched her for a moment. Of course, he’d known she had noticed his mood had dropped over the previous few weeks, but she hadn’t said much, just made a few jokes here and there to try and pull him out of it. But now, he could see that it was bothering her more than her carefree nature had let on, another instance, no doubt, of her need to care for others. To care for him?

Taking a step closer, Flip tentatively raised his hands to her face, barely touching her along the jaw to tilt her head back. She had frozen in place, staring up at him with wide eyes that he searched for a moment, “ **Oh, pretty girl** ,” He murmured, and her expression flashed in delight at the nickname, which was about so much more than her face, “I am so sorry I’ve been taking out my temper on you, I promise I’m alright, just haven’t been sleeping. It’s my damn shoulder.”

“You promise? You aren’t keeping _something_ from me? ”

Her breath washed across his face and Flip shivered, his mind no longer in control. His hold tightened on her face, drinking in the way her eyes widened as she stood still in his grip. Before he could do more than let his eyes fall from hers to her delicious lips, a voice cut through the air.

“Zimmerman, you in here?”

Immediately, Flip and (Y/N) sprang back from one another in surprise. David Cole, of all people, had been the one to speak, from somewhere near the entrance to the file room. Dragging his eyes away from his best friend, he called back, “Yup, grabbing some files.” His hands balled at his sides now. Frustrated at being interrupted and angry at himself for what he had been about to do.

“Alright, Sarge moved the meeting up so he’s looking for you, starts in ten!”

After a brief pause, (Y/N) took a few steps backwards, looking away, her skin was flushed, words breathless, “I’d better get my note pad for the meeting. I’ll see you there, Flip.” She started to hurry away before he could reply.

He watched her retreat silently, trying to still his beating heart and not daring to move.


	5. Chapter 3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion Blurb : Insight into Pretty Girl’s mind on a bad day.

You were chewing your lip again. You had been working hard to break the habit, but you gave yourself a pass for today, considering the circumstances. While Ron had promised you that he wouldn’t mention any details to Flip whenever the tall detective returned to the station, but you knew him too well. Flip was going to know something was wrong, he was too damn perceptive.

 _Especially_ when it came to you.

And actually, you adored how he always seemed to read you like a book. But when it came to how you felt about your best friend? Yeah, he hadn’t seemed to figure that out. A fact that allowed you to breathe more easily. The older, gruff man gave you more attention and kindness than you deserved, you knew that. You had no intention of ruining a perfectly wonderful friendship by admitting that…well, you loved him. You could just imagine how he’d turn inward, his mouth dropping into a frown before he said, ‘Darling, you’re too young for me.’ Or something equally as _mortifying_.

It was selfish of you, in many ways, not to tell him. You enjoyed time alone with him more than you could even admit to yourself and you loved how protective he was of you. Something about the different ways he showed this-like when he slammed that rude man onto the counter, right in front of you, with a wild look in his eyes that disappeared the moment he had met yours. That moment had shot straight to your core, delighted you entirely, but you worried he might have caught the brief-expression on your face that gave away how **turned on** you had been.

His protectiveness was the reason you were so stressed at the moment; he was, inevitably, going to find out you had burnt your _fucking_ arm with coffee. And when he did, you knew you needed to try to avoid telling him how it happened. But whenever he fixed you with that damn stare, eyes dark- _fuck_ , you couldn’t help it. You always seemed to cave.

You contented yourself as you waited for the nurse now by imagining the conversation in different ways, practicing what you’d say, how you would explain. Flip had been especially moody lately, which didn’t bother you as you were as laid back as he was passionate, but it did worry you. The last thing he needed right now was a reason to get angry, and if you told him what David Cole had whispered into your ear before his cold hand slid over your bottom and **pinched**? Well, let’s say you would probably be giving testimony at the murder trial.

The curtains around you swung open as the nurse returned with her tray of supplies. You swung your legs, starting to feel antsy to leave, and smiled at her. You wanted to try and get back to the station before Flip, maybe meet him outside and explain-

Movement caught your eye, and your head spun around as the _fucking_ all too familiar Detective stormed towards you. **_How_** , _how_ had he already found out you were here? You knew he was good, but this was insane. _You had been here twenty minutes._

And **oh** , the look on his face. He hadn’t even seen the burn yet and you could already tell he was devastated to see you sitting in a hospital. Your heart tugged at the sight, despite the panic bursting through your veins-you hadn’t thought of how to explain- _oh, fuck, he’s seen the burn._

You tried to smile up at him, but you knew he could see the tears on your face from the way his entire body stiffened when he was right next to you. You wondered if he was going to knock the nurse away and start treating you himself. You wouldn’t have been surprised.

What did take you off guard, however, was what he said.

“ **Pretty girl** ,” **_Oh_**. Okay, where did that new nickname come from? It shot straight to your core, almost numbing the pain in your arm. He’d never called you **that** before, but you never wanted him to stop. “What the hell happened?” His large hand was on your shoulder, warm and welcome.

“I’m okay, Flip, I just spilled some coffee-it’s mostly on the back of my hand and arm.” You tried to keep your voice calm but flinched when pain shot up your arm as the nurse placed your bandages. You could tell your words had no soothing effect _whatsoever_ , his expression entirely too distressed.

Whoever told him you were here was going to have raisins in their cookies for the next year.

“You were lucky the coffee wasn’t fresher, dear. These would be much worse. As it is, you’ve scalded yourself fairly well so you’ll need to repeat this treatment for a few days, I’ll send you home with the supplies and instructions.” You stared at your nurse, silently trying to convey that she had just utterly betrayed you by announcing that. Could she not **see** the man standing next to you was coming undone?

The hand on your shoulder squeezed tighter and his thumb began to rub gentle circles, something that should not have distracted you as much as it was. _Hell_ , Flip’s hands were big. You lost track of their conversation, focusing solely on the feelings his touch was inspiring within you. You only pulled from your thoughts when his hand was gone and he was taking a seat next to you on the bed, heaving one of his great sighs. You always wanted to hug him whenever he made that noise. Like he had the whole damn world on his shoulders.

“How did you get here?”

That surprised you-he hadn’t spoken to Ron? Who else would have been brave enough to tell Flip Zimmerman that **you** were at the hospital?

“Ron was kind enough to drop me off-I insisted I was fine on my own,” You frowned and met his eyes, “How did you know I was here if you didn’t speak to Ron?”

He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, “I brought in a gunshot victim, few beds over. Saw you when the nurse opened the curtain.”

Okay, so apparently the universe was just as against you as ever.

Now it was your turn to sigh. You glanced away, not wanting him to read your expressions, “I’m really okay, Flip. You don’t need to stick arou-“

“I’ll take you home.”

It was an order, as much as it was a plea; he couldn’t leave you. But the tone he used, that one that left no room for you to argue? You could only smile because you were afraid if you opened your mouth to respond, you’d say something that gave away that it turned you on whenever he used it. Or you’d **moan**. So you stayed silent.

You could sense him beginning to calm down; now that he knew you were okay, had seen that you received exceptional care, and was now leading you to his work car. He was especially content that he could drive you home, you could see the slightly smug smile on his lips. You were still considering what to say to him when he inevitably inquired again on how you’d managed to burn yourself, and so far your mind was blank.

He didn’t speak until you were both settled in the car. He had pulled out of the lot, the silence heavy. As if he wanted to give you a false sense of security, catch you off guard. But with his eyes on the road, he didn’t seem to notice how tense you were, already waiting for the question.

“You gonna tell me how you managed that?” He nodded at the burn, eyes scanning your face curiously when you made no reply. _Damn_ , you had to say something or he was going to read it in your face and guess the worst.

“Just pouring coffees and spilled, that’s all.” _No big deal, Flip, just leave it, for the love of-oh_ , now his hands were gripping the steering wheel and you could see the disbelief on his face, the surprise that you actually thought you could lie to him. _Fuck_.

“ _Okay_ ,” He drew out the word, conveying his downright distrust. And then that damn tone of authority followed, the one he seemed to have reserved just for you. “What **really** happened?”

This. This was why you needed time to come up with a good excuse-you simply could not think on your feet around this man, and now he was glancing at you from the driver’s seat like he just _knew_ you were about to piss him off. Why did you get out of bed this morning?

Your voice came out in a breathy mumble, “Someone walked by me when I was pouring coffees and pinched…well.” You gestured vaguely at your lower body. He got the point.

The fact that he didn’t crash the car didn’t surprise you, you’d seen the way he had control over himself despite the anger many times. It always impressed you. And it made sense, as he was such a skilled detective.

He pumped the brakes as he looked around at you, meeting your eyes with the most searing expression you’d ever seen- _okay_ , you knew he’d be mad, but he looked completely **wreaked**. You quickly grabbed his arm as he barked out, “ **What**?”

“Flip, do not get so upset, happens more than-“

“Please don’t tell me that more than one person at work has put their hands on you-”

Yeah, you probably didn’t help yourself by saying it like that. But he was so upset it was flustering you. Alright, you’d have to stick with this, “It happens. I shouldn’t have to explain what it’s like being a woman working in a place full of men. Sometimes they forget themselves and-“

Flip threw the car into park, and you groaned internally. He was going to get out of the car, you just knew it. “And they grab your ass? And in this case, make you _burn_ yourself?” He said the word burn as if it caused him physical pain to say aloud.

Before you could respond, he was out of the car, the door of which creaked with displeasure at how forcefully he’d opened it. You waited patiently, knowing he just needed to calm himself a little bit. But now you could feel your emotions bubbling up in the silence of the car, the days’ events replaying in your head.

The smarter part of you understood that Flip wasn’t angry with you; though that section of your brain seemed to be down for maintenance. Being friendly, baking, you knew sent the message to some types of men that it was okay to cop a feel. To physically express their gratitude, your personal space be damned. You **hated** it, but it had been so much worse when you worked at that awful law firm. And really, it had only happened a couple of times since you began working at the CSPD. David Cole was just on another level, but you could handle him.

Flip came around the car and, more gently now, opened your door. You turned in the seat to face him as he crouched on the ground, and blurted out, “Flip, **please** don’t be mad at me.”

Flip took your uninjured hand into his own and rubbed his thumb across the back, his expression softening entirely. He met your eyes and seemed to steel himself to speak, “ **Pretty girl, I could never be mad at you,** ” **_Fuck_** , there was that nickname again. So it wasn’t an accident earlier, this was sticking around. You had no complaints, though you were sure he could see that in the way you gazed back at him like a dumb ass. “I’m mad _for_ you-what happened ain’t right. Tell me who did it, each time.”

 _Absolutely not_ , you thought immediately. Shaking your head, you quickly replied, “Thanks, but I’d rather not get arrested for aiding a murder,” You squeezed his hand reassuringly and held his gaze, trying to convey just how okay you were, “It means a lot, how protective you are. But I’m alright, okay? **I promise**.” Relief swept through you when your words seemed to make a difference. First _fucking_ time today, you thought. He visibly relaxed, though his eyes did scan your face for a few more moments.

You wanted to kiss him right there, for being so perfect. How lucky were you to have a man like him in your corner? Of all the dirtbags and assholes you’d encountered, he made up for them by simply **existing** in your life. For being so protective and caring for you in ways you didn’t even realize you needed. You also secretly loved how you seemed to always be able to calm him down, even if it took some time.

“Let me take you home.” He said after a pause, and you gave him your best smile, hoping he couldn’t see the blush on your cheeks.


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a call for help leads to Flip and Pretty Girl facing their feelings.

Flip was dreaming in flashes. The events of the week prior, in the file room with (Y/N), replaying themselves over and over. Flash, her wide eyes. Flash, the way she wet her lips. Flash, the brief look of disappointment when they were interrupted. He’d been ruminating on that look, however neither of them brought it back up again-not after the meeting, where she’d sat next to him with her foot shaking uncharacteristically, nor on the silent drive home. It just…sat in the air between them, a balloon neither of them wanted to pop.

Already suffering from poor sleep quality, Flip was now sinking into a permanently exhausted state with the addition of nightly dreams that kept him on the edge of consciousness. His brain seemed determined to keep thoughts of (Y/N) at the forefront regardless of the time of day. He had been in love a few times in his life; with women who were kind, eager to become the housewife of a detective. But he never felt for anyone like he did for (Y/N). The protectiveness, the desire to know everything about her, to know what she was thinking…it was overwhelming. And so the dreams kept him tossing each night. And while he might have stayed like this, fighting them until he slipped into a deeper sleep, he was instead abruptly awoken when the phone next to his bed began a shrill ringing.

“ _Christ_ ,” He mumbled, jerking up and rolling over. The clock on his bed stand read two-thirty in the morning. He grumbled in displeasure, intending on ignoring it. When the ringing didn’t cease, he groaned and reached for the receiver, his voice gruff with sleep when he barked, “Zimmerman.”

“Um, hi Flip.”

Flip immediately tensed, sitting up as the sound of (Y/N)‘s voice came down the line. His mind was already running ahead making the worst assumptions about why she would be calling so late on the weekend. It wasn’t a surprise when his voice came out slightly choked, “ **Pretty girl** , are you alright? Are you safe?”

Her voice sounded somewhat strained with regret, “I’m safe, really. I’m so sorry to bother you so late-“

“Just tell me what you need, darling.” He interrupted, twisting to drop his feet to the floor and casting his eyes around the dark bedroom for his sweatpants.

She sighed, “The power went out here a few hours ago, and I’m not sure why. But with the weather tonight it’s absolutely freezing in here now. And my brother in law is away for work,” She took another breath, which Flip recognized was her attempt at hiding how cold she was, “I feel _silly_ calling you.” He smiled, pleasure blooming in his chest at the realization that after her brother in law, Flip was the next person she trusted to call in the middle of the night.

Flip hummed slightly at her words, “No reason to feel silly-I’ll be over there in ten, take a look for you.” A voice in the back of his mind questioned whether this was a wise choice, but he pushed it back, ignoring it. She needed him.

“You don’t have to do that. If you could maybe just tell me what to look for on my, uh, breaker? Electric panel?”

Now he couldn’t help the laugh that slipped out, “I’m coming over, darling. I’ll see you soon.”

A quiet thank you met his ears as he put the phone down. Flip switched on the light and stood, making his way around his room to put on his sweatpants and sweater before stopping in the bathroom to freshen up and splash his face with water to wake up. The combination of cold water and mint from his toothpaste helped accomplish this. Excitement flooded within him at the realization he would get to see her so soon. 

Pulling his shoes on, he considered if there was anything he should bring. He knew she probably had a toolkit but wondered if she would have a high powered flashlight. Deciding to lean on the side of caution, he grabbed his own from the kitchen drawer before sliding on his rain jacket, grabbing his keys and heading out into the cold night. It was rainy, a combination that meant the roads were especially tricky to drive on. His ten-minute drive was closer to twenty, tension building in his stomach the closer he got.

He was worried about being alone with her, of the risk of crossing a line. Worrying she would ask him what she had in the file room.

_“Are you sure you aren’t keeping **anything** from me?”_

How did you confess to loving your best friend, when they were the only good thing in your life?

When Flip pulled his truck onto her street, he noticed straight away that it was darker in her neighbourhood than on the main road. Glancing around at the houses, he saw no lights on, not even on porches. Parked in the driveway, Flip looked at (Y/N)‘s dark house as he stepped from his truck, then around the street. It was eerily dark, even the streetlights were out. So it had to be a power outage from the weather and not an issue with her breaker.

Hopping up her front steps, Flip rapped on the door softly. After a moment, the door opened to reveal his friend smiling shyly, a flashlight in her hand. “Hi Flip, come on in. Thanks for coming.”

She stepped back and secured the door while he removed his jacket and shoes, shaking some rain from his hair. “Hi, darling.” He looked around at her then, drinking in her casual appearance.

Her hair was falling in soft waves over her shoulders, her face clear of makeup. She wore a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms with an oversized CSPD sweatshirt. Flip felt his stomach fill with heat at the sight of her looking so…radiant. Innocent. Soft.

“Got some good news, and some bad, darling.” He said after a pause.

She gestured for him to follow her into the living room. Glancing around the cozy space, he saw she had lit a few candles along her fireplace mantle to bring some light to the room. Even in the dim light, he could tell the space was decorated entirely by her. Her personality shone through even in the choice of wallpaper.

(Y/N) leaned against the back of her couch, hands gripping it as she gazed up at Flip, “Always bad news first.” He wanted to reach out and smooth the little pucker between her brows.

“Well, looks like the whole neighbourhood is experiencing an outage, no lights-not even the street lights.”

She sighed heavily, “Great, so not something that can be fixed right now-meaning I woke you up for nothing.” Dropping her head into her hands, he heard her give a little grunt of despair.

Flip smiled down at her, amused. If only she knew he couldn’t sleep anyway. “The good news is nothing is wrong with your breaker. And now that I’m here we can get you set up for the night so you don’t freeze. It’ll probably be out for a while.”

She peered up at Flip through her fingers, eyes assessing his grin. “You’re not annoyed with me?”

Flip forced himself not to step closer to her, “No, darling. Now, let’s get a fire going.”

They worked in silence, the only sound the distant rain and occasional blasts of wind. Flip stacked the firewood, thankful her fireplace was large, while (Y/N) laid out the newspaper strips and kindling for him. Once he had the fire roaring, Flip assessed the room. 

The comfortable looking couch was set back from the fireplace, a coffee table in the centre. Standing, he dragged the table out of the way before coming to the couch and pulling it toward the fire. It took a minute, as it was a heavy son of a bitch, but after some finessing he was satisfied it was close enough without being unsafe for her to sleep on and keep warm. He’d wanted to avoid having her sleep on the floor.

While he’d been moving the furniture, (Y/N) had disappeared. He took a moment to survey the setup, then bent over the fire and took the poker to adjust the logs. She returned several minutes later, pillows and blankets in her arms. She dropped them over the back of the couch, then glanced up and met Flip‘s eyes. She paused, standing nervously, hands twisting together absentmindedly. “Um. Can I get you anything? Milk? Water?”

Flip probably should just thank her and make his way home, he’d done what he could for her. He could easily leave now. Instead, he nodded, “Milk would be nice, thanks.” Spinning around, she hurried away to her kitchen, leaving Flip alone again. He considered his next moves. He could just drink the milk in one gulp and then go home. Only…he **wanted** to stay. Even if just for a short while. The thought of spending time with (Y/N) that wasn’t during their drives to and from work thrilled him. It couldn’t hurt to stay a little longer.

He settled himself on the ground, leaning his back against the couch and crossing his legs comfortably. The warmth from the fire was welcome; it was chilly inside her place.

(Y/N) reappeared, padding across the carpeting, “Here you go,” Handing him his glass, Flip took it and watched as she joined him on the floor, copying his pose so that her knee touched his leg. His heart rate increased.

He grabbed one of the larger blankets and carefully settled it over their laps. They sat in silence for several minutes, each watching the fire dance before them as they sipped their drinks. Flip heaved a sigh of content. “Always loved a good fire.” He admitted, smiling down at her.

“Mmm, me too. Listen, Flip,” Turning to face him, he saw her mouth pressed into a thin line. She tucked her legs back and propped one arm onto the couch. Flip met her gaze steadily, prepared for her to apologize. “I’m really sorr-“

Flip shook his head, cutting her off, “I’m _glad_ you called. I don’t mind, and I can tell you’re more upset than you’re saying.”

Her eyes dropped, looking down into her drink before taking a sip. “I-I’m not a fan of the dark. Silly, I know.” She gave a little laugh that didn’t suit her. Flip could sense she was uncomfortable, tired and still cold. He hated to see her looking so self-conscious, unhappy. It lit something within him that was almost animalistic in its intensity.

“It’s not silly, (Y/N). I don’t like it much myself.” He replied, taking another drink of his milk, finishing it off. “You need to stop apologizing to me all the time, haven’t I told you I could never be upset with you?” When would she start to believe him? He gave her a reassuring smile while his hands gripped the empty glass, attempting to keep himself from reaching out to tuck her hair back or stroke her cheek.

The light of the fire revealed the way her cheeks flushed deliciously at his words, and suddenly she was looking everywhere but at Flip.

“I want you to know, Flip,” (Y/N) shifted, mirroring his position by gripping the glass she held, “You mean the world to me, and I’m thankful every day to…to call you my best friend. You take such good care of me, never make me feel bad…always know what I need,” Her words were rushing out, soft and breathless as she stared down into her drink, “Most men would have probably just told me to start a fire and go back to bed, but you just come straight over and-“ She gestured around to make her point. Slowly, her eyes moved up and met his gaze.

Flip turned her words over in his head, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. To stall for time, he reached over and took her glass from her hands. Setting both on the floor behind him, he came to a decision. Conceding to the desire to touch her, he took her small hands into his own. He ran his thumbs across the soft skin of her wrists, relishing in the contact.

“I like taking care of you, darling. You do so much for me and give yourself no credit. You worry every time you need something yourself,” He searched her eyes as he spoke, wanting to catch any expression that passed through them, “I like spending time with you. Making sure you’re safe, and I-well, you’re my best friend, _I’d do anything for you_.” He broke off when a hot tear slipped down her cheek and onto the back of his hand.

Her eyes were a storm of emotions as she looked at Flip, tears leaking out, her lips quivering. His whole chest tightened as he watched her. He automatically released her hands, raising his to cup her face. He brushed his thumbs under her eyes, wiping away the tears gently, before meeting her gaze again.

The air in the room seemed to evaporate around them. Electricity shot through Flip’s entire body, and he couldn’t have said who moved first, just that one moment he was looking from her (y/e/c) eyes to her lips, and then their lips pressed together. Flip felt like he’d burst into flames, and he gasped at the sensation.

(Y/N)’s hands had moved up from her lap, now holding the collar of Flip’s sweater and pulling him closer as they kissed. He gripped her face, fingers in her hair, nearly moaned at how soft her lips were against his. Instinctively, his tongue swiped across them, and she responded by parting them, allowing him to slip inside her mouth. He groaned loudly at the overwhelming taste of **her** , of the heat of her mouth. He’d never tasted anything _so fucking perfect._

When she whimpered loudly, it caught Flip entirely off guard. Though heat pulsed straight to his core at the sound, it brought him back into his mind and he jerked back suddenly, breaking the kiss.

(Y/N) hadn’t been expecting his sudden movement, so when Flip had pulled back and her grip on his shirt didn’t loosen, she only ended up falling into him. Her eyes peered up at him, pupils blown and cheeks flushed as she leaned into his chest. She panted, “ _Wha_ -?”

Flip was trying to catch his breath, to clear his head. He’d just kissed his best friend. They were alone in her house and they had kissed, and the entire situation was terrifying to him.

He didn’t think he could stop if they kept going.

“I’m sorry, I- _fuck_ , **pretty girl, do you know what you do to me?** ” He growled, his hands still holding her face. Her eyes widened further as he spoke. “Do you realize how much **I love you?** How fucking perfect you are?”

She was trembling uncontrollably, “Flip, fuck I-did you say you love me?” Shock crossed her face, her mouth falling open into an ‘o’ shape as she processed what he’d said.

 _Damn it all,_ he thought. _It’s out now_. “Are you kidding me? Sweetest, most beautiful woman I ever met.” He huffed, never looking away, “(Y/N), I think I’ve been in love with you ever since you came out of that bathroom, afraid of that damn spider. Keep falling harder every day. You drive me crazy, pretty girl.”

His heart was in his stomach and his mouth had gone dry, but it felt good to admit it out loud, to tell her about the feelings he’d been holding back for so long. She was silent for a long moment, just staring at Flip in complete disbelief. He braced for whatever she was going to say, promising himself that he wouldn’t regret ever telling her the truth, even though his heart might burst right out of his chest.

He hadn’t expected her reaction; when her mind seemed to catch up with itself and the surprise disappeared from her face, replaced by something that had Flip catch his breath. And then her lips were on his again. She was released his collar to push her hands into his hair, whimpering as she pressed her body against his in a frantic flurry of motion. 

Flip, though caught off guard, wasted no time in returning the fervour of her kiss, deepening it by sliding one hand further into her hair and pressing her face into his. He licked into her hot mouth eagerly, enjoying the little moans and whimpers that slipped out of her as she kissed him back. After a moment, he dropped the hand that wasn’t woven into her soft locks and gripped her waist, tugging her closer. (Y/N) moved, swinging a leg over his lap and straddling him fully.

“ **Fuck** ,” He growled when her hips, settled right where he wanted her, ground into him, desperately seeking friction. “Pretty girl.”

Another whimper, “Love it when you call me that, Flip.” She tugged his hair and Flip groaned again, his entire body on _fucking fire for this woman_. Did she truly not realize the effect she had on him?

He released his hold on her and slid both hands under her sweater, ghosting across her soft stomach as he continued to pepper kisses onto her cheeks, her jaw, down her neck. His hands climbed higher, brushing the undersides of her breasts, his dick twitching as he realized she wore no bra beneath the bulky sweater. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body, to suck and bite marks into her skin as she moaned for more, but he needed to make sure, absolutely sure, she wanted this.

With a great effort, he pulled away, his hands stilling on her bare waist, and said her name. Before he could say more, she was cutting him off, eyes bright.

“You big, grumpy man. _My rough, tough detective_. **I love you too,** ” She ground her hips down again, pulling a growl from deep within Flip. Combined with her words, the effects had Flip slowly coming undone, his clear mind fogging up with thoughts of her, her body, her pleasure. “I wanted to tell you, but I was so afraid of losing you. I think about you all the time, did you know that, Flip? Do you know I lay in my bed every night and picture you? Touch myself and it only takes a minute to-“

“ **Fuck** ,” He thundered, interrupting her and kissing her again, “Just tell me what you want-I’ll give you anything, _everything_. Tell me it’s okay-“

“I need you, Flip. I’m yours and **I need you** ,” She accented the words with another swirl of her hips, Flip’s cock now straining against his sweatpants painfully, “ _Fuck me all night and stay in the morning, Flip._ ”

His heart filling with joy, Flip had heard what he needed. The next moments were spent frantically undressing one another-first her sweater; Flip’s eyes on her delicious tits as they bounced around while she stood and shimmied her pyjamas and underwear off. He drank in her beautiful, perfect body, all soft curves and flushed skin, as he kicked off his pants.

“Come here, pretty girl,” He rasped, pulling her back into his lap and groaning when her heat skimmed across his cock as she settled. Flip smoothed a hand up her back, bracing her carefully, and then lifted himself, rolling them so that her body lay on the blanket beneath them, her hair fanned out around her. “Fuck, you are _so beautiful_. Gonna taste you, okay?”

She whimpered her permission as he began his journey downward, taking his time to suck marks into her skin that he would lave over with his tongue to soothe. His hands found their way to her breasts and began to pinch and squeeze, rolling the peaks between a thumb and finger and groaning against her skin when she cried out in pleasure at the sensation.

“ _Oh god, Flip!_ ” She moaned loudly when he took a nipple into his mouth, his tongue moving over it before he switched to her other breast. His hands slid to her hips, stilling their attempts to seek out the friction he was thus denying her. He trailed his tongue down her stomach, lowered himself to the ground between her legs and kissed the sensitive skin of her thighs, leaving more marks. He felt his cock protesting between his body and the floor but ignored it when he came face to face with her slick centre, already glistening for him. Framed with trimmed, soft curls, it was the prettiest pussy he’d ever seen.

“So fucking wet already, barely even touched you,” Massaging her thighs, he tilted his head up and met her eyes over the swell of her breasts. “Such a good girl for me, aren’t you? Now put your hands in my hair while I taste this **perfect fucking cunt.** ”

Her hands had barely threaded through his locks before his tongue was licking a long strip from the bottom up. Flip watched in delight as her entire body jerked in response, her head dropping to the floor, back arching. A long, low moan escaped her, and then he dove in.

Flip hummed at her taste, perfectly sweet and entirely **her** , turning him on even more. He licked everything, sucked on her sensitive clit until her legs began to shake, and then repeated it all over again. Occasionally breaking away to sink his teeth into the soft flesh of her inner thigh and revelling in the way she cried out his name each time. He never wanted to stop.

More of her juices flowed for him as time passed, as he edged her closer to her peak and then eased her back, teasing her without remorse. He wanted to hear her beg for more. He wasn’t disappointed when, after pulling away the third time, her head popped up, “Flip, **please** , please let me cum. I fucking need to cum, _you’re so perfect_ , I’m so close I can’t,” She broke off with a desperate whine.

Flip grinned, “Love hearing you beg for me, pretty girl,” He slid two fingers inside of her dripping heat at the same moment he wrapped his lips around her clit. He heard her head hit the floor as she screamed out, obscenities, his name, incomprehensible whines. He only had to thrust his fingers three times, curling them up each time they sunk into her before she came undone.

He was enraptured by the sight of her orgasm, the way her body jerked and tightened, her hands pulling his hair viciously as his name spilled from her lips. He worked her through the crest of her pleasure, humming against her to draw it out and drinking down everything she gave him. He thought he could die a happy man right there, _drowning in her._

“ _Flip, fucking hell_!” She cried out one final time, her cunt clenching around him when she became over sensitive to his ministrations. He eased back, kissing her thighs and licking gently at her folds as she came down, her hands dropping from his hair. He could have stayed there for hours, but his cock was protesting. Carefully moving, he brought his body up and lay over top of her, bracing himself on his elbows to keep his weight off of her as she caught her breath.

Flip growled at the sight of her blissed-out expression and kissed her hungrily, sloppily. She moaned, tasting herself on his lips. He leaned back up after a moment, “You still with me, pretty girl?” He gazed at her in concern, hoping he hadn’t gone too hard.

A goofy smile split her face, “I’ve never cum that hard in my entire life, **Flip Zimmerman**. I’m pretty sure I’m on another plain right now.” He laughed, nuzzled her neck and ground his hips down, pressing his cock onto her thigh.

“ **You feel what you do to me?** ” His voice was low, “Been thinking about you for _fucking_ months. Every day, all day, it’s just **you**. ”

“ **Flip** ,” (Y/N)‘s voice was breathless beneath him, her hands back in his hair, “Please, need you inside me right now, need to feel you stre-oh **FUCK**!”

He had slammed into her at her words, unable to hold back a moment longer. Splitting her open until he bottomed out, and then he stilled, panting, and checked in on her again. She was deliciously, dangerously tight around him, her walls already fluttering. She was crying out but nodding, seemingly unable to form words but wanted to convey to him that he could move.

“Good girl, just tell me if it’s too much. If **this** ,” He slammed down again, earning another yelp, “is too much.” And then he began to pump, one arm braced on the ground while the other gripped her hip. He thrust into her wet cunt mercilessly, his eyes always on her face, watching for any change, any indication that she was in pain, but he saw only pleasure. Her screams only drove him on, encouraging him to move harder, to take what she so wanted him to and make her his. It was the best sex of his life, and Flip never wanted it to end.

When he felt himself getting close, he slowed his pace, kissed her once again, and then pulled back. Her heavy eyes watched as Flip, still deep inside of her, came to kneel and then he lifted her hips, adjusting her legs to one side, arms hooking under them. The new angle already had her whimpering before he began to move. She was so tight around him; he could see himself _buried_ to the hilt inside of her and groaned at the perfect, obscene sight.

“Just,” He could barely speak, he was so turned on, “Tap my hand, if it’s too much, _darling_.” He knew she would tell him if she needed him to go easier, but he needed her to know she was safe with him, that her pleasure was the most important thing to him.

“Fuck me, _fuckmefuckmefuck_ -“

With a roar, he was moving, his hips beginning a brutal pace now that he had the leverage of being on his knees. Her hands twisted into the blanket, tits bouncing as Flip hugged her legs and fucked into her as deep as he could. He repeated her name over and over, the only other sounds in the house that of skin hitting skin, the hot, wet noises her cunt made as she took his length, and her cries for more, harder, for **him**.

He felt her tightening around him after a short time, walls fluttering and getting wetter as he drove his hips into that spot over and over, unrelenting. “Going to cum for me, pretty girl?”

“I, fuck, **Flip** , I’m so close-you’re fucking filling me up oh god…”

“Cum, it’s okay, _cum for me_ , please.”

As if waiting for him to ask, she instantly seized up at his words, and Flip almost went over the edge right there when her pussy clamped hard, her body jerking as the wave broke, and her pleasure peaked. He focused, holding off his own orgasm to chase her through hers, to drag it out until tears were in her eyes. His movements became sloppy, only slowing when he felt her begin to relax.

He had briefly wondered if he could keep himself on the edge, try to get another orgasm out of her. But then her voice cut through the air, firmer than it had been all night, and derailed his train of thought.

“Flip, please _cum inside me_ , please, need your cum, please.”

“ **Fuck, fuck!** ” He cried out, slamming himself one, two, three more times, her words pulling him over, over, right off of the cliff and into oblivion. He kept his hips moving as he emptied himself inside of her, “Sweet girl, **take it** , fucking take it all.” Flip moaned, pumping every last drop of his seed with lazy thrusts, (Y/N) whimpering at the sensation of being filled. He had never cum like that in his entire life.

Though tempted to collapse, Flip was cautious as he lowered himself, kissing her stomach, breasts, neck, and then meeting her lips again. His tongue licked her mouth once more before he gripped her waist and rolled them. Now he lay on the floor with (Y/N) on top of him, head on his chest. Her walls still clenched around his cock. They both panted, catching their breath in comfortable silence.

Flip was clutching (Y/N), one hand rubbing gently into her lower back. His thoughts were thundering back, though they were happy. The realization of what had changed in the last two hours was making his heart swell in his chest. With their more primal needs satiated, his mind wandered. Because while that had been the best sex of his life, it was far outshone by the fact that his best friend had told him **she was in love with him, too**.

Flip grinned, and (Y/N) lifted her head to meet his eyes when she felt his movements.

“Happy with yourself, detective?” She panted, returning his grin with her best smile. Flip grabbed her waist and gently pulled her up, a little groan escaping each of them when his cock slipped out of her. Now level, Flip was able to lean up and kiss her, a chaste peck.

“ **Pretty girl** , you’re the hottest fucking woman on this planet,” His voice was gruff from overexertion, “I feel like the luckiest man.” He continued, earning a happy little giggle.

“You say that like you didn’t just make me cum _twice_ like it was easy.”

“Darling, I can make you _cum all night_ if I want to. Just say the words.” He kissed her forehead softly.

A little whimper escaped before she could catch it. “Not saying I’m against the idea, but I need to use the ladies’ room.” She made to get up but Flip held her tighter, stopping her. He wasn’t ready to be apart from her. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready, not anymore.

“ **I’ve got you,** ” He whispered. He repositioned her as he sat up, leading her legs to wrap around him and her arms to circle his neck. (Y/N) bit her lip as she let Flip raise them both from the floor, his hands sliding down to sink into the flesh of her bottom, holding her up. He carried her to the bathroom, kissing her between following her directions to the blue-tiled room.

He set her down on the toilet, then turned to the sink, squinting in the dark. One candle lit the room, and once his eyes adjusted he saw the neatly folded wash clothes on the vanity. He turned on the water and, knowing it would be cold, wet the cloth quickly before taking it to briefly wipe himself. He rinsed it and turned to (Y/N), who was still sitting on the toilet, her eyes following his every move.

“Did you pee?” Smiling at her comfortingly when she shied away from the question, “Pretty girl, let me take care of you.” He brushed his hand across her cheek affectionately.

“I did, yes.” She murmured. Flip nodded, then pushed her legs apart. Taking great care to be gentle, he ran the cool cloth along her folds. Ensuring to only move in one direction. She sighed in content as he cleaned her up.

Tossing the cloth into the sink, Flip picked her up again and moved them back to the living room. “You ever going to let me walk again?” She joked, clutching him close as he settled them down onto the couch. (Y/N) curled against him, one hand threaded in his hair. He reached down and pulled the blanket from the floor, covering their bodies, and kissed the top of her head.

“Meant what I said, darling.” He spoke into the night, his hand trailing up and down her back in soothing motions as the fire continued to warm the room, bathing it in a gentle glow.

The fire illuminated her eyes when she looked up, “I did too, Flip. And I-I don’t want to be _just friends_ anymore.”

Flip nodded, one hand on her cheek, thumb brushing across the soft skin, “No, pretty girl, neither do I,” He agreed. They exchanged a look then that Flip would remember over everything else that happened during this utterly perfect night.

It sealed the love they’d been expressing that night, a look that told the other, I love you. I’m never leaving. You are everything to me.

“Get some sleep, beautiful. **I’ll still be here in the morning.** ”

She snuggled in at his soothing words, a low moan of content rushing out before she closed her eyes.

For the first time in a long while, (Y/N) and Flip each fell asleep within minutes. Wrapped in one another’s arms, they would stay there until the sun came up.

Flip didn’t even need to dream that night


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy, sensual Sunday with Pretty Girl.

Flip was warm all over. Except for his face. He could feel, as his consciousness waded to the surface, that his nose was frozen. But the rest of him was so _deliciously_ warm. The juxtaposition bringing the memories of the night before rushing back, and Flip opened his eyes.

The morning light was dull, evidence of the continuing torrential downpour he could hear against the window panes. It hadn’t been a dream, he had stayed the night at (Y/N)’s home. He had thought he’d been dreaming, for a moment.

The fire had burnt out, and the air was cold around them. Flip suspected the power still hadn’t come back on. He would need to get another fire going, which meant he had to get up. He shifted his gaze down to (Y/N), who had curled up into his side in the night. Her head was resting just below his heart, her breathing slow and even. He still had an arm around her waist beneath the blanket; he splayed his hand out across the soft flesh of her lower back as thoughts of what they had done together swirled around his mind and happiness filled his chest.

The taste of her skin, the fervour of her kisses, softness of her lips. It had been beyond his wildest dreams when he was inside of her, drawing out moans and whimpers of his name. The pleasure he had experienced with her was like nothing he’d ever felt in his life. Flip was already addicted to her. Not just to how she made him feel, but the way they seemed to be perfectly matched, never fumbling, pulling the euphoria from within one another as though they alone were the chosen to plumb such intimate depths. He’d never felt stronger, more powerful, her in his arms and his name on her lips as they moved together in a dance that only they heard the music too. It felt like home. It felt like… _everything_.

With his free hand, Flip slowly trailed up her arm and across her cheek, pushing back some of her hair that had fallen forward as she slept. He could see that she was still completely out, and if his sense of time was still reliable, he had to guess it was pretty early still. Even without their activities hours prior, she would doubtless have been intending to sleep in on her Sunday morning. He considered falling back asleep, but feeling the fullness in his bladder, he merely sighed before slowly easing himself off the couch, working to avoid jostling her too much as she breathed deeply.

Flip settled the blanket around her before quietly making his way around the couch toward the bathroom. It was freezing in the house-he stopped in the kitchen and flipped the light switch, confirming the power was still down. After relieving himself and washing his hands in the cold water, Flip returned to the kitchen and helped himself to a glass of water. After chugging it, he refilled it and wandered back into the living room.

(Y/N) was still soundly asleep, utterly content. Flip watched her a moment, the feeling in his chest intensifying, an adoration and fierce protectiveness rearing within. He realized, as he gazed down at the woman before him, that he’d never truly been in love before. Nothing had ever come close to feeling like _this_. 

He set the water down on the nearby end table and then got to work on the fire, eager to lay back down. Getting it up and roaring in no time, he continued to crouch, heating his naked body before returning to the couch. He considered whether he should lift her, or try to slip in next to her when she suddenly gave a breathy little sigh in her sleep and rolled over.

Now laying on her back, the blanket slipped to reveal her breasts, and Flip felt a twitch in his cock at the sight of them, marred somewhat by the marks he had left. An almost possessive feeling sparked. Before he knew what he was doing, Flip kneeled next to her on the ground and kissed her forehead as his hand trailed down, kneading the soft skin before continuing. He was mesmerized by her face, searching for any slight expression that might slip out as he touched her. He wanted to see how far he could get before waking her up.

Moving lower still, his hand cupped her mound and he began tracing his middle finger up and down the slit. There. Movement behind her eyelids. He slowly, slowly dipped into her warmth, pulled out, then just as slowly dipped in two fingers. She huffed out a little breath, and he could sense she was nearing waking.

Continuing his slow movements, Flip lowered his head and kissed her on the forehead, cheek, the corner of her mouth. She was already wet, his touches only bringing out more of her juices as she came to, huffing out a breath.

“ **Mmm** ,” She murmured, a little smile quirking the corners of her mouth, “Didn’t get enough of me last night, Detective?”

Flip smirked at her cheek, “Never going to get enough of you, beautiful, pretty girl.” He whispered back, ghosting his lips over her ear before nuzzling into her neck and dipping his fingers in deeper. She let out a low moan, her legs falling open and hips rolling as he teased her. She was devastating when she moaned for him, making him grow harder.

“ **Fuck** , you sure know how to wake a girl up,” (Y/N) sighed, her eyes blinking open and seeking out his. She smiled up at him, “D-did you sleep alright?” He wasn’t stopping, enjoying watching her battle the feelings he was giving her and her need to take care of him.

Flip nipped her collarbone, “Best sleep of my life,” He sucked a mark into the side of her breast, earning a whimper from her that went straight to his cock. The room felt warm enough from the fire for Flip to remove the blanket. He pushed it down slowly so as not to startle her. When it hit the floor, (Y/N)‘s eyes flashed open and Flip was surprised to see shyness appear, her legs automatically closing and trapping his hand.

He gazed at her a moment, brows furrowing in concern, “Do you want me to stop? Is this too much?”

She bit her lip as she met his eyes, “No I…I’m a little self-conscious, I mean,” She sighed, rubbing her face with her hands as Flip watched, “I’m a little overweight, and I-“

Abruptly, she stopped speaking when she watched Flip’s face fall from concern to outright shock, “Darling, you have the most **beautiful body I’ve ever fucking seen,** ” He breathed, bringing his free hand to stroke her hair. He let his eyes wander over every delicious curve, lowering his face to kiss the soft skin, “You’re perfect. I spent months picturing you, and you’re better than I ever dreamed-softest skin, beautiful tits, the prettiest pussy. These fucking _curves_ , **these** will be the death of me.” He accentuated his words by moving his fingers within her again, gently coaxing her legs to relax as he found the spongy spot within that brought out the strongest orgasms.

He glanced back up at her, checking in, and saw the emotions swirling in her eyes, “You really think so?” When he nodded earnestly, she considered for a moment before asking him, “You pictured me…?”

Flip smirked at her, “All the damn time. Want to know what surpassed my imagination, pretty girl?” He whispered, moving down the couch as he spoke. Her eyes followed his movements, pupils blown in desire.

“What’s that, detective?”

Flip slide his hands under her, sinking his fingers into the flesh of her ass and slowly turning her just enough that she could still lay, her pussy was exposed for him. Licking his lips, he hooked her legs over his shoulders and met her wide eyes.

“You taste fucking _divine_. I could spend all day licking this sweet pussy.” Before she could do more than drop her mouth open, Flip had leaned in and brought his mouth to her folds, immediately zoning in on her sensitive nub. Her legs tightened in response and her hands flew to his head, fingers threading through his hair roughly.

“ **Flip**!” She cried out, spurring him on. He licked and lapped at her, using his hands to massage her thighs, occasionally sucking on her sensitive clit. She was soaked for him; the more he touched her, the wetter she got, her sweet juices flowing freely. Flip didn’t tease her this time. He worked to get her to the edge as quickly as possible, waiting for her legs to tense before adding two fingers and pulling her orgasm from deep within, her body arching up and hands pulling his head into her core as she screamed his name and trembled in ecstasy.

He helped her navigate the waves of pleasure; moaning in delight at her taste, the feel of her hands in his hair. When she came down, whimpering, he guided her, teasing a little to overstimulate her, enjoying the way her hips would jerk in response. When her body relaxed back down and her breathing became less erratic, Flip moved to kiss her thighs.

“You look fucking _gorgeous_ when you cum for me, did you know that (Y/N)?”

“Fuck,” She breathed, lifting her head to gaze down at him, eyes noticing his hard cock beading with precum, “Flip, how are you this amazing? That was incredible.” (Y/N) whispered, one of her hands stroking his cheek with affection. She seemed to be waiting for him to move himself up against her body, to join them together again. He merely smiled, his eyes on hers as he slipped a finger back inside of her.

She was so wet Flip could have cum right that moment.

“What?” He asked her when she frowned curiously at him, “Did you think I was **done** , pretty girl? No, see I don’t have any plans today, and I know you don’t either. I’m going to stay right here and eat you out until I get my fill. I want to hear you **beg for me to fuck you**. Does that sound okay?” He delighted at her response, the way she bit her lip as he growled at her, the way her cunt clenched around his finger. He bit her thigh again when she didn’t respond right away.

“Sounds…uh, perfect, Flip, _fuck_.” She moaned, and then her eyes were rolling back when he dove back in, this time taking his sweet time to lick at her. He would spend easily twenty minutes edging her before letting her cum again, only to give her another few minutes to recover before going again. And again.

Flip spent a few hours of that early Sunday morning lazily eating out (Y/N)‘s pussy and pulling out orgasm after orgasm, relishing in each one, each cry of his name, tug of his hair, pleading for him to stop despite her grip keeping him close. When tears slipped out from the pleasure and she was begging for him inside of her, to fuck her, he finally relented. Lifting her hips in the air and wrapping her legs around his waist, Flip plunged inside of (Y/N) with a growl. She so incredibly _tight_ , despite the juices from her many orgasms. He rutted into her as she screamed for more below him, squeezing her ass as he held her up.

When he filled her again, his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave, so strong it tore another from her tired body and they both screamed. Then they were a jumble on the couch, clutching one another and gasping for air.

Kissing endlessly, they caught their breath and whispered I love you into the morning.

I love you.

I’ve always loved you.

I’ll always love you.

+

“I’ve got to admit,” (Y/N) spoke from the kitchen table, where she sat wrapped in a thick dressing gown. Her eyes on Flip she joked, “I **do** enjoy watching you cook for me.”

Flip laughed, “You do enough baking for me, figured I’d return the favour by giving you a proper breakfast.” He wiped some grease that had splashed up from the frying pan onto the dishtowel he’d slung over his shoulder.

At some point in the morning, going entirely unnoticed by them, the power had come back on. When Flip finally saw the blinking light from the microwave clock, he’d jumped up from the couch to get the heat started. The house now returning to comfortable temperatures, they had agreed a brunch was in order after their morning. Flip was starving.

He still felt as though he were dreaming. He stood in only his boxers in his best friend’s kitchen, cooking up a full breakfast while her eyes watched him, seemingly drinking in the view. Flip figured she probably felt just as amazed as him at the turn the last day had taken. He glanced at her, smiling, and she blushed before returning his grin.

When the food was ready, Flip piled both their plates up and set them on the table. He pushed his seat right next to (Y/N)’s and pulled her legs into his lap when he sat down. Now that he could touch her, he never wanted to stop. She seemed to feel similarly, her free hand resting against his stomach as they ate in comfortable silence together. 

Inwardly, Flip was delighted to see her eat her fill. He’d often worried she didn’t eat enough, and after hearing the concerns of her appearance that morning, he now knew why. He understood her worries-his own mother had always put herself down. He’d always hated it, always tried to tell her she was beautiful. He’d been around (Y/N) enough to notice men’s lingering looks or backwards glances. It pissed him off that they made her feel self-conscious, and he wished he could prevent any man from ever looking at her like that again. She was _perfect_ , and she didn’t even realize it because of them.

“Flip,” Her voice broke him from his thoughts, and he paused from sipping his coffee to meet her eyes. She was watching him closely, “What are you thinking about that’s got you frowning like that?”

Flip chuckled, “Observant little thing.”

“Took me a while to figure out the differences in all your frowns, but I think I do alright.” She admitted, laughing when he gave her a surprised look.

“Didn’t realize you spent that much time looking at me, _pretty girl_.”

She set down her mug of coffee, and Flip copied her, his eyes following her as she sat up, moving to straddle his lap. Her hands pushed into his hair before she leaned into his chest and pressed soft kisses along his jaw, “Too caught up in your head, detective.” She murmured into his neck, and he shivered, his hands gripping her hips.

“Always been a problem of mine.” He agreed in a low voice.

(Y/N) pulled her head back to look at him, “I’ll tell you what I’m thinking,” Her voice was soft, whispered into the space between them, “Thinking I’m already _so in love with you_. It scares me.” Flip’s heart stuttered at her words, his hands tightening their hold, pulling her body as close against him as possible.

“Yeah,” He rasped, his face a breath away from hers, “Scares me too. In the best sort of way.” He made to close the gap as she gazed at him with adoring eyes.

Before he could meet her lips, they were startled by a knock on the front door. Frowning, (Y/N) climbed out of his lap and peered down the hallway toward the front door. When she looked back at Flip, her eyes were wide.

“Uh, it’s my sister and brother in law…”

Flip laughed, his cheeks flushing, “Didn’t think I’d be meeting your family so quickly!” He stood and hurried into the living room, casting his eyes across the mess. It was _wildly_ evident what they had been up to the night before (and all morning). He quickly pulled on his sweatpants and sweater as he listened to (Y/N) hurrying toward the door, calling out that she was on her way. He tossed the blankets back on the couch, but that was all he could do before she was ushering her family inside, face red.

“So, Bailey, John, this is-“ She trailed off, eyes meeting Flip’s from across the room, and he wanted to laugh at how scared (Y/N) looked as she gestured at him wordlessly.

Stepping toward the sister and brother in law, Flip extended his hand and offered a friendly grin, “Flip Zimmerman, the lucky boyfriend.” He supplied. He watched as the same expression crossed (Y/N)’s and her sisters’ faces; brows shooting up, eyes wide.

Bailey looked a lot like (Y/N), there was no doubt they were sisters. But she was taller, more thinly built compared to her younger sister’s curves. She had the same smile, though, and it met her eyes when she returned his handshake. “Good to meet you finally, Flip.” He nodded, smiling, and turned to her husband.

Clasping the man’s hand, Flip’s gaze swept over the brother in law. He was broad-shouldered, standing at the same height as his wife, and had the friendliest look about him. Red-haired with a thick, tidy bead, he had the appearance of a jovial older brother. Flip instantly liked him.

“Flip, it’s a pleasure. Wasn’t expecting to meet you today, I’d have worn my other sweater,” He joked, then glanced down at (Y/N), “Or my _robe_. Although Bailey wants to throw mine out.”

Bailey scoffed, “It has more holes in it than fabric, Jay. **Anyway** ,” She smiled widely at her sister, “We just wanted to stop by and see if your power came back alright.”

(Y/N) had walked over to stand next to Flip, who automatically draped an arm over her shoulders. Bailey’s eyes lit up at this, her lips quirking slightly at the corners. She said nothing but gave her sister a pointed look. He now understood why (Y/N) always smiled when telling stories about her family-they were hilarious.

“That was nice of you, I honestly got lucky that Flip was able to stop by.”

“Got **lucky** alright.” John chuckled. Bailey burst into laughter and Flip joined in as (Y/N) buried her head into his side and groaned in embarrassment.

Flip couldn’t stop grinning.

+

Flip spent the rest of the day at (Y/N)‘s house, helping her to tidy up her living room after Bailey and John left, then relaxing together just how a lazy Sunday should be. When it was time for him to leave, Flip felt a mixture of emotions. He did need to go home and shower, get himself ready for the work week ahead. But they had created a bubble for the day that he didn’t want to leave. She seemed to sense this as he tied on his shoes.

“I think you should take me on a proper date tomorrow, Flip.” She was leaning against the doorway to the living room wearing nothing but her sweater. It had been the only item of clothing that had remained on when he lifted her onto her kitchen counter thirty minutes ago, sliding inside of her as her legs wrapped behind him, her hips meeting his thrusts. Both of them eager for one last kiss, one last touch, their bodies peaking in a slow haze of pleasure.

Flip stood and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head, “Nothing would make me happier. What do you want to do, pretty girl? Joe’s Diner for breakfast? Al’s for a fancy dinner? Drive out to ‘lover’s lane’ and make out?” He tilted his head, watching her happy face.

“Breakfast sounds perfect.” She giggled.

“Breakfast it is. Now,” He paused, considering his words carefully, “I know I made an assumption when I met your sister earlier, but I’d understand if you didn’t want to label this yet, or-“

Sighing, she reached up one hand and covered Flip’s mouth, “We’re dating. _I’m yours_ , remember, detective?” Her tone was suggestive, eyes darkening somewhat as they each recalled the many, many times they had come together in the last day, making the other theirs.

 _Point made_ , he thought.

She grinned at Flip, giving him a last kiss before stepping back. He nodded and made his way to the door, stopping to glance back at (Y/N), “See you in the morning, darling.”

Flip couldn’t help but smile during his drive home, feeling elated and, for the first time in months, like he had no extra weight on his shoulders. Now he just had to worry about whether the flower shop would open before he picked her up in the morning.


	8. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty Girl can’t get her mind straightened out after meeting Detective Zimmerman.

You were washing your hands under cold water as you stared at your reflection in the mirror above the sink, your eyes wide from embarrassment and nerves. Today, you admitted to yourself, had taken quite a surprising turn.

You had heard all about the surly detective during your first week, as you worked to form a friendly relationship with the staff at the CSPD. You paid just as much attention to those speaking about Detective Zimmerman as you did to everyone else, and found yourself intrigued at the mixture of admiration and humour their words always laced with. He clearly was among the highly respected within the station.

You’d overheard Ron laughing at the pile of paperwork he had stacking up during his vacation. You made a point on Friday afternoon to complete as much of it as you could, organizing each folder as you went. It was only when you finished that you had considered whether he might be someone who didn’t like others touching their paperwork, but it was done. Better to beg for forgiveness.

Today though, you were _reeling_ , and it had nothing to do with the paperwork.

You’d worn your lucky blue dress for work and made two loaves of banana bread, hoping he’d like at least one option, excited to meet him.

Of course, no one had said he had such a presence, both physically and just in his overall persona. No one had bothered to **prepare** you. It was silly to think that anyone would warn you, it’s not like Donna could have taken you aside and say ‘ _by the way, you might want to rip your clothes off the moment you lay eyes on him._ ’ Totally normal reaction.

You scoffed at yourself in the mirror.

But _Christ_ , when those honey-brown eyes found yours, you couldn’t stop the way your eyes widened at the moment. He was **breathtaking**. You’d hoped he hadn’t noticed, but when he made his inference of your friendliness towards Ron, you instantly began to worry he would think you were a flirt or a ridiculous school girl type. You had seen the regret flash in his eyes when he noticed you flinch at his words. You understood that he didn’t mean anything by it.

He just came across so…gruff, it was hard to read him. And you were usually so good at reading people.

As you dried your hands with a scratchy paper towel, you considered the enigma of Flip Zimmerman. In just a brief introduction, you had turned into jelly and instantly wanted more; more conversation, more facial expressions to study, more handshakes. Was that normal, you wondered? Or was he handsome enough to make you lose your head? It had been a long time since you’d been in any sort of relationship, but that was no excuse for your reaction.

Movement out of the corner of your eye disrupted your thoughts, and you glanced up only to jump back into the wall behind you as a decent-sized spider crawled down the wall.

“ _Fucking hell._ ” You muttered, spinning and hightailing it the fuck out of there. You hated spiders. You’d see if you could find a bro-

“ ** _Argh_** ,” You gasped, exiting the bathroom and walking straight into a solid wall. Only, the wall reached out and steadied you before you could fall back from the force with large, gentle hands. _No way._

“Damn it, darling,” You met Flip Zimmerman’s eyes, your head having to tilt back because of his height. **Jesus Christ** , he was fucking _tall_. “I’m sorry, are you alright?” His brows were furrowed in concern as he steadied you before stepping back. Something about the intensity of his gaze struck you, heat pooling in your stomach.

You suddenly felt entirely too nervous as you stood alone with him, his manner intimidating. Did he realize this about himself, you wondered? “I’m fine, goodness, I should apologize, I ran out of there like a bat out of hell.” Wait, what? _When have you ever used that expression before?_

Flip raised a brow at your words, “Something scare ya?”

_Well, the fucking spider did until I saw you again._

Oh great, you had to tell him you were afraid of a tiny little spider. This was not your day.

“I, um,” **Fuck** , you thought. You closed your eyes and tried to find the right words, so as not to sound like a complete idiot. “It’s _silly_ , I was washing my hands and noticed a big spider and I really, really hate spiders-I live alone and I can never kill them easily, I always get the broom so I can stay far back, so I thought I’d run out here and find a broom-“ You broke off when a smile split his face. You had to blink a few times to clear your head.

**He had the most beautiful smile you had ever seen.**

Your grin came in response to his, but words failed you entirely as you looked upon the transformed man before you. You wanted to make him smile like that **every day**.

“I can kill it for ya’, no need to resort to desperate measures,” He joked, and you giggled because apparently, you had lost the ability to function otherwise. “But do me a favour?” His smile fell into a more serious frown, his eyes flashing with concern. There was that intensity again.

“What’s that, detective?” Ah, there was your voice. _About time_ , you thought.

Flip took a breath before speaking, “Accept my apology, for earlier. I’m a grumpy S-O-B and my words came out harsher than I intended, I only meant to tease. I’m sorry.”

He ran a hand through his hair nervously as he spoke, the action sending warmth shooting straight to your core. You suddenly felt the urge to take his worries away, smooth out his frown. You had to cross your arms to keep yourself from reaching out to hug him, such was the strength of your desire. He was apologizing to you, and all you could think was about how to get him to **smile** again.

You worded your response carefully, wanting to make light of everything while still conveying that you were a competent human being. “Of course I accept, detective. Jimmy warned me you were a mean lumberjack-his word, not mine. I just-“, You stalled, finding the right words, “Worried I’d given the wrong impression, is all. I’ve got a good work ethic and don’t want anyone thinking I’m silly or chatty over hardworking.”

He looked astonished at your words. His voice was quieter when he replied, a low timbre, “You organized all my files for me, while I was off?”

“Yes-why?” You asked, curious.

Flip laughed, a booming rumble that made you flush.

That smile. _Damn, damn, damn._

“Darling, that knocked two hours of painful catch-up off my plate and we hadn’t even met before, I can already tell you’re impressive, so if anyone here ever tries to question that, you send them to me.” His eyes moved to the door behind you, as if just remembering how you both ended up in this conversation in the first place, “I’ll go kill that monster in there for you.”

He began to move away before you had found your voice again, though when his hand pulled the door open you heard yourself say, “Wait!” He looked around at you, and you grinned up at him, saying the only thing that came to mind, “Thank you, Flip.”

When he had disappeared through the door, you let out a breath, your shoulders caving forward in relief.

 _Well fuck._ It was official. 

You were in a world of trouble.

But then, you’d never been afraid of a little trouble, had you?


	9. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flip & Pretty Girl begin dating, and David Cole lays in the bed he made for himself.

Although Flip struggled to think of much other than (Y/N) and their passionate night together when they returned to work that week, he did, _just barely_ , manage. Eager to impress, Flip took her on dates each morning to their favourite diner, where they would eat breakfast and talk about their lives, their interests, their families. A lot of what they shared wasn’t new, but more details came out now that their relationship had evolved. He was determined to show her that his interest in her and love proclamation was genuine and about more than sex, and so he asked her questions about her time at the law firm, about growing up as the younger sibling, even previous relationships. She met his enthusiasm with her own, the conversation flowing despite the early hours of the dates. Each of them happy and eager to know more about the other.

The week moved along at a comfortable pace. Flip was happier than he’d been in years and it was, in some ways, all thanks to a power outage. After their third date, he became certain that (Y/N) was it for him, that she was without question the one. And if the last few days had taught him anything, it was how little an age gap really mattered when it came down to the love between two adults. She made him feel almost like a teenager again, bringing out a softer side that he had thought his job and years of solitude had rubbed away.

Both being relatively private people, Flip and (Y/N) hadn’t mentioned their new relationship to any colleagues, nor been publicly affectionate toward one another. Which, in many ways, was the better choice; they could enjoy their secret and give one another little smiles from across the room without the stress of comments or opinions. While Flip was comfortable with sharing eventually, he had no reason to rush, and (Y/N) made it clear she was going to let him take the lead on that decision. 

“You sure?” He asked, taking a sip of the diner coffee that was actually decent as his eyes searched her face from across the Formica table. It was Friday morning, therefore their fifth official date.

(Y/N) smiled at Flip and gave a little nod, “Really, it was your workplace first; you have more relationships there, it should come from you. When you’re ready.” She shrugged and sipped her coffee.

“So if I walked in there today and kissed you in front of everyone in the bullpen you would…?”

“I’d smack you,” She laughed, rolling her eyes, “Since it is our place of work, _detective_.”

Flip chortled, raising his hands in mock surrender, “Fine, fine. I’ll do it more subtly when it comes down to it.” He promised, reaching across the table to hold her hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he enjoyed how the simplest touch made her blush, delight quirking the corners of her mouth upward.

“Subtle,” (Y/N) agreed, returning the pressure with her hand, “Thanks for another perfect date, detective.” She added, winking at him.

Flip’s face grew warm at her words, his chest constricting with happiness. “Of course, pretty girl.” He raised her hand, leaning slightly to press his lips to her soft skin. She giggled at his silly gesture before taking a final sip of water. Flip pulled out his wallet and counted out the bills to pay, tossing them on the table. They each waved at Debbie, the main waitress, on their way out. She gave them a knowing smile in farewell as they passed.

+

It was mid-morning when Flip began to run out of steam, his need for another coffee growing with each passing moment. His mind kept wandering to the weekend ahead; the promising weather forecast had inspired him to invite (Y/N) on a date at the local autumn fair, which she agreed to quite excitedly. Hayrides, corn mazes, local vendors, candy apples and hot toddies, there was nothing about the fair that wasn’t exciting to her. Flip simply wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. 

With a small sigh, he rolled back from his desk and stood, stretching. His shoulders cracked, releasing some of the tension and stress. With a glance around the room, he moved toward the coffee maker.

He set about putting on a fresh brew, automatically setting aside two mugs to bring one to (Y/N). After a conversation earlier that week, she had agreed not to bring him coffee anymore, as he’d made his case that he’d like to be the one taking care of her in those ways when they were at work. It was worth it just to see that special grin, reserved just for him, stretching across her face, eyes always narrowed mischievously, as though she were tempted to tease him.

Today when he approached the reception, his girl was cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder as she flipped through a Rolodex, expertly locating the requested information and relaying it down the line. He smiled inwardly at her ‘customer service voice’; just a little higher than normal, more formal, exceedingly cute.

Setting the coffee down in front of her, Flip watched with interest as she bid goodbye to the person on the line cheerily. Hanging up, her eyes found the coffee before springing up to meet his gaze. “Little early for you, or is it lunch and I’ve missed the time?” Her eyes glanced toward the clock on the wall which showed that it was indeed, too early for his second coffee.

“You caught me, having trouble focusing today.” He admitted, winking.

She grinned before taking a sip of the proffered beverage, eyes closing briefly to enjoy the warmth. “Thank you. Uh, not to be the bearer of bad news, but the Sarge wants us all in a meeting after lunch,” She grinned as Flip groaned in displeasure, “I know, Friday afternoon meetings are the _greatest_. I’ll see you in his office at one-thirty.”

“Good thing you’re so pretty,” He muttered, and she gave another giggle before waving him away. He smirked as he made his way back to the bullpen, sipping his coffee.

Flip returned to his paperwork with renewed vigour, hopeful that he could start the weekend early once the meeting finished. He worked through lunch, eating his sandwich at his desk so that he could leave without any backlog of work to come back to on Monday.

+

Ron gave a great, exaggerated sigh, drawing Flip’s gaze from the spot on the carpet he’d been looking mindlessly at as he took a brief smoke break before the meeting was to begin. His friend wiped his hands over his face tiredly.

“Meeting on a fucking Friday.” He mumbled dispassionately. With great effort, he stood, glancing at his watch. “Going to take a leak first, who knows how long this torture is going to be.” Clapping Flip on the shoulder as he passed, Ron sauntered out of the bullpen toward the washrooms. Jimmy was on the phone, his back to Flip, who could see him hunching over his desk, jotting down notes.

Flip stubbed out his smoke in his ashtray before he too stood, pausing to stretch and then walking around the desks out of the bullpen. Glancing toward the lobby, he could see that (Y/N) wasn’t there, no doubt already sitting with the Sarge, note pad at the ready. The Sarge’s office was down a long hallway which was generally fairly quiet, and Flip wandered slowly, his eyes casting over the photos on the walls as he went. If he arrived too early, he’d have to endure awkward small talk between his boss and (Y/N), an experience he was happy to avoid for the time being.

The silence, which he’d been enjoying, was shattered abruptly when a voice he knew all too well cut through the air, a forceful yell that sent ice through Flip’s veins. “… **your hands OFF ME!** ”

Flip was through the open office door in two steps, his eyes furiously casting about the room, heart thundering in his chest. Against the farther wall, David Cole had crowded (Y/N) into the corner. Red immediately clouded his vision, though he didn’t miss the fiery glare that she was giving Cole, nor the sudden upward movement of her knee, which made successful contact with his groin. Cole gasped out in pain, bending at the waist slightly.

“ _You little bit-_ “ He made to grab her arm, but before he could even finish speaking Flip had grabbed Cole by the neck of his shirt and yanked him back, moving between the poor excuse for a detective and (Y/N) with a roar of fury. Cole barely steadied himself before his eyes met Flip’s and widened in dismay. “ _Zimmerman_ -“

It was no use, he couldn’t hold himself back, not after this. Flip punched him, not as hard as he would have liked but it was satisfying nonetheless, his fist connecting hard enough that Cole stumbled back, eyes wide, his hand moving to rest on his injured jaw. A beat passed and then the Sarge, Ron and Jimmy were all bursting through the doorway.

Flip ignored them, his eyes still on Cole. He glared down at the detective, taking a slow step closer as he spoke, his voice low, “Don’t you ever, **ever fucking** touch _my woman_ again, you slimy piece of shit.” He hissed, hands curled into fists at his side.

Cole made no reply, though his eyes hardened at Flip’s insult. He considered punching him again, to really drive the message home, but then a warm hand was on his wrist, tugging him backward. Glancing down, he met (Y/N)’s wide eyes and instantly felt himself grow calmer, an effect only she could have on him. Flip took another step away, then turned to face her, his hands reaching to cup her face gently.

“You alright, _pretty girl?_ Did he hurt you?” He searched her face carefully for any sign of pain or discomfort. She shook her head, her mouth turned down in an angry frown.

“The **hell** is going on here, Cole?” Ron barked, giving the disliked detective a shove. Flip and (Y/N) both looked over, watching as Cole gestured helplessly toward them.

“Didn’t realize you claimed sugar tits over here, Zimmerman, I was only asking her out.” He seethed rudely, still rubbing his jaw.

Flip’s grip on (Y/N)‘s shoulders tightened and he refused to release her, knowing he would merely end up launching himself at Cole. Ron looked about ready to do the same, though Jimmy had placed a careful hand on his shoulder to keep him back.

(Y/N) gave a shrill, humourless laugh, “You call trying to grope me and saying I’d be a great fuck asking me out, Cole? **_Fuck you!_** ” And in a move that surprised every man in the room, (Y/N) ripped herself away from Flip, cocked her arm and threw an absolute _knockout_ of a punch at David Cole. Not holding back in the least, the resounding smack was nothing compared to the pained shout that Cole uttered as his nose broke on impact.

Immensely proud as he was at that moment, he knew that kind of hit had to hurt her hand. Flip swiftly looped an arm around (Y/N)’s waist, pulling her away from Cole and into his side before she could try for another swing. The injured man had leant forward, coughing, as blood spewed from his nose. Both Jimmy and Ron were looking away in an attempt to bite back their laughs.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Sarge kept his eyes closed when he spoke. “(Y/N), is David Cole the one who’s been bothering you?” His boss had a way of remaining eerily calm in every situation, and this was no exception.

“ _Yeah_ -I mean, yes Sarge.” (Y/N) hissed in reply. Leaning against Flip, she kept her eyes on Cole, giving him her worst look. 

The Sarge nodded, standing taller and casting his eyes from Flip to Cole, to (Y/N). “And he’s said this sort of thing to you before as well?”

“Last time he said I should meet him in the file room and he’d show me a good time before he pinched my ass.”

Flip’s anger intensified as he learned exactly what the fucker had said to (Y/N), knowing it was the same time he’d caused her to burn herself with coffee. He held her tightly against his side, control wavering as he watched Cole sneering through his bloodied nose.

“Well, _Cole_ ,” The Sarge said with a great sigh, “You best follow me to see the Chief.” And though David looked as though he’d like to argue, the look on every person’s face in the room was enough to keep him quiet, his head dropping in shame as he followed the seething Sergeant out of the office.

“Good **fucking** riddance,” Jimmy muttered, closing the door behind them when they’d cleared the room. Flip lead (Y/N) to the nearby chair and pushed her into it gently. Taking a seat next to her, he held her hands in his. He took a few quiet, deep breaths to steady himself.

Ron sat down on her other side, a smile on his friendly face, “That was a mean punch you packed, _damn_.” He clapped her on the back in triumph.

With his words, the tension in the room disappeared, the detectives all joining in as she laughed. Flexing her hand gingerly, (Y/N) shook her head, “Not exactly ladylike behaviour. My mother would **ground** me-she always said use your words first.”

Jimmy scoffed with humour, “Scum like Cole need a good punch every week or so, words don’t have such satisfying results.” She laughed again, leaning back into the chair and heaving a big sigh.

“So much for subtle, Flip.” (Y/N) grinned sheepishly at him. He shook his head, running his free hand through his hair. He had promised subtle, hadn’t he? _Christ_.

Jimmy and Ron gave them knowing looks, the latter leaning closer to (Y/N) and Flip with a glint in his eyes, “You two have been walking around the station all week with big fucking grins, we kind of figured something had uh, changed.” He wiggled his brows suggestively before frowning again, his eyes dropping to her hand. “You sure you’re okay?”

Flip searched her face as she reassured Ron that she was fine, watching for any hint of a fib. But he shouldn’t have worried, he’d seen first-hand today how tough she was. It just bothered Flip that she’s had to defend herself in the first place.

Now that things had calmed down, Flip was receding into his mind, suddenly overcome with dismay that he’d been too late to protect (Y/N). As if sensing his change in mood, she squeezed his hand with her good one and shot him a small smile, her eyes serious. Before she could say anything, the door opened and Donna walked in with a grim expression.

“That David Cole is a real _disappointment_ ,” She scowled as she looked around at them, her eyes resting on (Y/N) and softening. “You okay, sweetheart?”

(Y/N) nodded, “Course I am, thank you, Donna.” To prove it, she flashed Donna her best smile.

Donna heaved a sigh, her eyes moving from where Flip and (Y/N)‘s hands joined, to look between the two of them. A small smile appeared, but she did not comment. “Well, the Chief wants you two to go home for the day,” Flip opened his mouth to protest, but Donna raised a hand to silence him, “No point in arguing, son. He’s fired Cole, who has to wrap up a few things and clear out his desk. No point in you both staying for that, and the Sarge moved the meeting to Monday as he has to supervise Cole now.”

Flip still wanted to argue. He would have preferred to follow David Cole around as he packed up his things, perhaps help the son of a bitch into his car, close the door on his hand. When (Y/N) suddenly sprang up, jostling Flip from his thoughts, he glanced up to see a familiar glint in her eye. Caught off guard, heat immediately pooled within him, blood rushing. He joined her, placing a hand on her lower back and moving toward the door.

“Well, then we’ll be on our way, thank you, Donna, fellas.”

They bid their farewells, after which Flip gave (Y/N) the keys to his truck so that she could wait for him outside while he ran back to his desk to grab his wallet. He hurried despite knowing that Cole was still in with the Chief, wanting to get the hell out of the station before anything further happened.

And to discover what the _look_ on her face had meant.

+

When Flip approached his truck, he saw that (Y/N) had started it already, no doubt due to the chill in the air, his every breath was puffing out a cloud. When he opened the driver’s side door, he did a double-take. Across the cab of the truck, (Y/N) was sitting leaned slightly back against her door, turned toward him. She was smiling demurely at him, one brow raised. His eyes drank in the look in hers before falling. Over the curve of her breasts to her legs, where she had hiked up her dress just far enough up her thighs to reveal the tops of her nylon stockings, weaved with delicate lace and clipped to the straps of her garter belt.

Flip swallowed as he gazed hungrily at her exposed thighs, the soft skin tantalizing him from mere feet away. Sliding into the truck, he reached across the seat and gently grazed his fingers over the lace top of her nearest thigh. His desire thundered to life, his cock already straining in his jeans. With a gruff clearing of his throat, Flip turned away, his hand still on her leg, and focused on driving. Crashing was not an option.

“Never seen what you wear under those pretty dresses.” He mumbled, his eyes forward. (Y/N) responded by sliding across the seat closer to Flip. She hummed as his grip on her thigh tightened. Then he was trailing his fingers along the soft skin, pushing under her dress, moving up to graze her clothed heat with his thumb.

“Think, uh, you’ll enjoy what you find, _detective_.” Murmuring, (Y/N) parted her legs to allow him better access. They were nearly at her house, but he still enjoyed teasing her as they drove along, bolts of pleasure rippling through him when he heard her breathy little voice, already so worked up for him. He knew he’d recognized that expression on her face back at the station.

Flip parked the car in her driveway, turned, and launched himself at her, capturing her plump lips with his own desperately. She whimpered as their teeth knocked, the kiss chaotic, frenzied. He felt her hand brush up his thigh, seeking his bulge. When it found home, Flip hissed, his hips snapping forward. “ **Fuck** ,” He growled, pulling back from the kiss and meeting her intense gaze, “Going to take you inside, but first… _fuck_ , just tell me you’re okay, pretty girl. You don’t have to hide anything from me. That piece of shit touched you, and I couldn’t _protect_ you.” He was panting now, worked up and over-emotional as his unease spilled out, his hands moving to grip her waist.

“ **Flip** ,” (Y/N) breathed softly, bringing her hands to cup his face. She stared at him a moment before speaking, “Flip, don’t do that, okay? I’m alright, he barely touched me before I kicked him and you walked in. He’s not worth thinking about anymore.”

He nodded as relief swept through him. “You’re a strong woman, I know that. I’m proud of the sucker punch you gave him, by the way.” Giggling at his admission, (Y/N) leaned close and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, her thumbs stroking his cheeks.

“Take me inside, detective.”

Flip wasted no time, sliding backwards and dragging her with him, he stepped out of his truck and pulled (Y/N) up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. One hand supporting her back, the other smoothing down her dress so she didn’t flash the neighbours, and then he was walking them up her front steps as they kissed. He fumbled with her keys at the door, almost considering breaking the _fucking_ thing down, but he got a grip long enough to get them inside, and then he was slamming her against the nearest wall as he kicked it closed behind them.

“ **Fuck** ,” He growled into her mouth, licking deep and tasting her as his hips ground into her centre. “ _You know what you fucking do to me?_ ” The fire she ignited within him was fully ablaze, shooting down his limbs, arcing across his spine as their tongues danced.

Her fingers were threading through his hair, then she moaned, breaking apart to kiss along his jaw, “Show me, Flip.” And she rolled her hips, drawing another rumble from his chest. Without hesitation, he carried her to the bedroom, where he dropped her body down onto her bed. Flip leaned over her to kiss her neck, along her cleavage, sucking small marks into the soft skin.

Reaching down, he found the hem of her dress and lifted.

The moment her dress hit the floor, tossed unceremoniously by Flip, he blinked his eyes open and withdrew, now standing above her at the end of the bed. She was fucking gorgeous, her hair fanned out behind her on the lilac coloured duvet, her chest heaving with wanting pants, and her curves, _those curves_ he couldn’t get out of his head, were on full display now in her pretty underwear. The whole set was nude, lacy, delicate, the straps of the garter belt made of satin fabric. He could see her hardened peaks through the lace of her bra; his cock twitched at the sight.

“You are _gorgeous_ , so fucking perfect, (Y/N).” Flip made quick work of removing his clothing, kicking off his pants and boxers in one sweep. Her wide eyes, pupils blown with lust, stared at his thick cock as it bobbed between them, pre-cum leaking from the tip. When she licked her lips hungrily, he could have cum right there.

Instead, he dropped down and began biting and kissing her thighs where the lace ended, pushing her legs apart. He forced aside her underwear and slowly dipped two fingers into her dripping core, eliciting a heady moan from (Y/N). Her head dropped back onto her pillows, and Flip could feel her clench around him, needy and desperate. He moved his fingers in and out at an _agonizingly_ slow pace as he kissed up past her heat, nipping at her hips, her ribs, pressing his face into her ample cleavage before licking up her chest, along her neck. She was writhing beneath him, unable to speak, the only sounds in the room her little moans and whimpers as Flip devoured her.

She made an unhappy sound in her throat when he removed his fingers, but cut off when he replaced them with his length, propping one of her legs up and driving forward. She screamed out as he split her folds open and buried himself inside of her, a stream of curses mixed with his name spewing from her lips. Flip groaned at the agonizing sensation of how tightly she gripped his cock, her walls fluttering from the surprise of being filled so suddenly. He waited a few moments to move, allowing her time to adjust as his lips sought hers and they kissed again.

“ _Fuck_ , Flip, you’re fucking **huge** , you fill me so well…so deep, **_fuck_** ,” On her last word, her hips rolled up slightly to meet his and he took that as permission to move, snapping his hips back, then down. He ground himself into her while she cried out in pleasure below, her hands gripping his shoulders none too gently. He never wanted this to end, never wanted to stop pulling these sounds from her.

He pounded into her at a near brutal pace, his eyes always on her face. Both to drink in every blissed-out expression, and to keep watch for any signs of discomfort. They were still learning each other, and though he knew she could take him well despite how incredibly tight she was, he still worried he’d hurt her-move too hard or too deep. But he could feel her _squeeze_ him each time he filled her as if trying to draw him further in, needing more. As if their bodies were made for each other. The feeling was nearly overwhelming in its perfection.

“Flip,” She whined, her bright eyes opening and meeting his gaze.

He slowed his movements somewhat, “What is it, pretty girl?” He smoothed some of her hair back, caressing her face.

“No, I mean I want to flip over,” She explained with a giggle, twisting her hips slightly beneath him. Grinning, Flip gripped her hips and rolled them both carefully. He stayed inside her the whole time, which made them both gasp, the movements agonizingly delicious. Once he settled, he stared where their bodies connected, where his thick length stretched her pretty lips apart. (Y/N) adjusted her legs, her hands spreading out onto his chest to brace, back arching in the sexiest way.

He watched as she slowly, teasingly, lifted herself almost entirely off of him. Her entrance clenched around just his tip before she sunk back down and took him all in one smooth motion. The _filthiest_ moans filled the room, each of them overwhelmed.

“ **Fuck** , _fuck_!” He heard himself growl out, unable to look away as she began to ride him, bouncing up and down on his cock, rocking her hips on the downward motion and drawing groans from deep within Flip. He gripped her hips firmly, hard enough to leave bruises, then adjusted his legs for leverage so that he could snap his hips up. “You perfect little- _ah, fuck_! Perfect little girl, taking my cock so well, so deep. Do-do you love riding me, **pretty girl?** ”

He could tell she wanted to let her head fall back, but she knew he loved watching her face. She forced her head to loll forward, her eyes only slits framed with thick lashes as she met his gaze when he spoke. With another moan, her pace increased, “Love riding you, Flip. I love your cock, please don’t stop, _pleasepleaseplease_!”

As lovely as her bra was, it was preventing Flip from experiencing her fully, so he reached up and quickly unclamped it, ripping it from her chest. Her tits bounced with her movements, so delicious looking that he sat up, the new angle hitting her deeper and drawing out a sinful moan, and took a hardened bud into his mouth, swirling his hot tongue over her skin and sucking. He felt her walls begin to flutter again, “You going to cum on my cock, pretty girl?”

Words escaping her, (Y/N) merely nodded, eyes snapping closed as she rode him. Flip gripped her hip with one hand, sliding the other between their bodies and finding her clit. He rubbed slow circles as he continued his assault on her breasts, and it must have been something to do with the angle, the pent up sexual tension, the overstimulation because he felt her pussy clamp onto him, heard a surprised moan rip out of (Y/N), and looked down in time to see her orgasm squirt out, _soaking him in her sweet juices._ **Fuck**.

“Oh god, Flip, **FLIP**!” She screamed, convulsing in his arms as her pleasure fully peaked, her grip on his shoulders nearly painful. Curses and moans spewed out of her as she continued to ride the waves of her climax.

Flip growled, removing his hand from her centre and grabbing her hips to lift and drop her onto him roughly, “Are you- _fuck_ , are you **fucking kidding me?** ” He moaned, nearing his bliss as he fucked her now soaked cunt. Still trembling and moaning, (Y/N) tried to whimper out but Flip cut her off, “You just fucking _squirt_ for me, pretty, perfect girl. That’s the **hottest** thing I’ve ever fucking seen. So fucking hot, _Christ_ , I’m so close…”

He broke off then, his groans mixing with her whimpers and then he was thrusting up once, twice, and the wave broke, his orgasm _ripping_ through him violently. Slamming her down onto his cock, Flip held her still and moved his hips slowly as he coated her walls with his spend, her name on his lips as he filled her, his cock twitching as every last drop he had pumped out. It was fucking perfect. _She was fucking perfect._

Exhausted, (Y/N) collapsed in his arms, her head dropping to his neck. Flip drew in heavy pants, then relaxed his body onto the bed, bringing her with him. After a moment, she shifted and he slipped out of her, both of them groaning at the feeling. They stayed connected otherwise, breathing heavily in the quiet room for several minutes. Flip felt light-headed, his orgasm had been so intense, entirely all-encompassing.

“Flip, I…” She whispered, sounding almost unsure, “I’ve never, in my life, done _that_.” She confessed, surprise and apprehension wrapping around each word.

Trying not to feel too impressed with himself, Flip dropped his lips to kiss the top of her head, the arm he had around her rubbing slow circles into her back. “Didn’t think it was possible to love you anymore, and then you went and did that.” He replied, grinning when her giggles broke out at his words. Inwardly, he noted the position they’d been in, hopeful they could recreate it in the future.

They remained in bed together for a few more minutes, until Flip’s breathing evened out. When he made to get up, (Y/N) gave a small noise of dismay, “Where are you going?” Her hand gripped his wrist in protest.

Flip stood, then reached out and picked her up off the bed bridal style. “You’re coming with me, _beautiful_. Need to get you cleaned up.” Stepping into her ensuite bathroom, he was happy to see that unlike the blue-tiled one down the hall, this one had a large clawfoot bathtub. Setting (Y/N) down on the toilet, Flip instantly got to work on drawing a hot bath, pouring in some of the bubble bath that sat on a little antique table she had set up next to it.

“I’ve never had a bath with a man before,” (Y/N) admitted, reaching for toilet paper. After tidying up and flushing, she stood on shaky legs, smiling down at Flip as he crouched, testing the temperature. “Glad I opted for the bigger model, you’re a big beast you know.”

Flip laughed, standing up and pulling her into his arms, “Nothing like a bath after a stressful day and a hard fuck.” Humming in response, (Y/N) leaned up, one hand snaking behind his neck to draw him closer, her lips finding home with his. This, he thought, he could get used to. 

He had always enjoyed the slight burn that occurred when he lowered his body into a hot bath, however, the pleasurable experience was considerably improved when he was also pulling in a beautiful woman and settling her back into his chest. His legs were on either side of (Y/N). Flip lowered them both until they were each submerged to their shoulders in the hot, soapy water.

The scent of lavender clung to the steam that rose around them in soft tendrils, the light of the late afternoon sun draping the room in a soft glow. They laid together for a long while, quiet and content in their little bubble, the outside world shut away.

“You want to stay the night, Flip?”

Flip had been tracing lazy circles across the soft flesh of her stomach under the water when her question broke the silence. He stilled, flooding with surprise, “I, wow, I’d love that, **_pretty girl._** ” He admitted tilting his head so that he could see the side of her face.

Smiling, she turned hers slightly to face him properly, “I have a more important question for you, in that case.” Her brows furrowed, her mouth frowned, but it didn’t meet her eyes.

Flip considered her for a moment, trying to guess what she was alluding to. Giving up after a few beats, he whispered and continued tracing his fingers across her stomach, “Fire away, darling.”

“Do you like pepperoni on your pizza?”


	10. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pretty Girl and Flip take things to the next level after dating 6 months.

“I think we have to break up.”

A soft breeze blew in the window over the sink, the promise of summer in the air. He was wearing an old t-shirt and jeans and a frown that contrasted against the warmth in the air. Flip stared across the kitchen at (Y/N), eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “Now why the hell is that, exactly?” He questioned, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms. 

She gestured at him wordlessly for a moment, then pointed her finger at him accusingly, “I just don’t see _how_ we come back from something like this, Flip. I really don’t.”

“It’s not that big of a deal, darling, come on!” He pleaded, giving his head a shake in disbelief.

(Y/N) marched to the fridge and flung it open, her back to Flip for a minute as she dug out what she was looking for, then spun around to face him. She had a can of soda in each hand-one Coca-Cola, one Pepsi, her expression indignant.

“These. Are. **Completely**. Different.” The pucker between her brows appeared as her frown deepened upon seeing him begin to laugh. “Flip! They taste _entirely different!_ ”

“Darling, they really, _really_ don’t. It’s all the same, sugar and carbonation. That’s it.”

Setting the pops down on the counter, she huffed stubbornly, mirroring his crossed arms pose and glaring at him. Flip pushed away from the counter, no longer able to resist her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head as he let out a rumble of a laugh.

She was pointedly _not_ hugging him back.

“I can tell the difference.”

Flip leaned back and met her gaze, “You want to bet on that, pretty girl?” Her eyes sparkled with curiosity at his suggestion. 

“Go on then.” She replied, grinning up at Flip.

Inwardly, though it had been a playful disagreement, he was happy to have her smiling again. Six months together and he still couldn’t stand to see her anything but happy, his daily mission to ensure she smiled and laughed more than anything else-something he was often successful at. He felt like he pulled in oxygen from her laughs and giggles.

“Hmm, well how about I pour each of them into a cup, and you don’t know which is which, and then you taste them and tell me which one is Coke.” He tucked some of her loose strands of hair over her shoulder, simply an excuse to touch her. He watched her consider the offer, warmth and affection shooting through him.

“That’s easy,” She replied with a nod, “And what does the winner get?”

“What do you want?”

He hadn’t meant for the words to come out as suggestive as they did, but (Y/N) simply rolled her eyes, giving him a playful wink. “Well, if I win…then I want to go to your place after lunch and purge your closet!”

Flip groaned, releasing his hold on her, though she remained leaned against him, to run his hands through his hair. “Of all the _fucking_ things, darling!”

Giggling, (Y/N) reached up and stroked Flip’s jaw. “It needs to happen, detective. And since we’re both off this week, there’s never been a better time!”

Flip scoffed, “We’re off because we’re on vacation, pretty girl. Why the hell would I want to clean my damn closet on vacation?”

“Because you won’t do it any other time, you big grump,” Patting his cheek, she arched a brow at him, “Now, if you win?”

He considered for a moment. Initially, he was just going to use this as an excuse for spending the afternoon in bed with her. But now, high stakes were on the line and Flip wanted to match her offer. “Ah, I know,” He said with a grin, “If I win, you’ll let me take you to the gun range to train you on how to use my gun.”

With an exasperated sigh, (Y/N) stepped back from Flip, “Not this again, Flip, I don’t wan’-“

“It’s not about wanting, darling. It’s about safety around firearms, you should at least understand the basics of the one I have on me, just in case.” He reached out and cupped her soft cheeks, thumbs stroking gently. They often bickered about his insistence on keeping her safe, and this was a point of contention for them they had yet to work through.

“Uhg, _fine_!” She stuck her hand out, and Flip took it in his own to shake, sealing the deal. “I’m going to wander outside and check the mailbox while you pour, I guess.”

Spinning, she barely took a step before Flip smacked her affectionately on the behind, “Trust me, it’ll be fun at the gun range!” He joked, watching her retreating figure with admiration.

Without turning, (Y/N) continued toward the front door and called over her shoulder, “Funny, I was going to say the same about purging your closet, _detective_.”

With a bark of a laugh, Flip shook his head and turned to the soda’s, grabbing a couple of glasses and setting to his task. Noting which one was the Coke, Flip set them back on the counter and moved the cans to the table, where a delicious looking lunch spread was waiting for their argument to end.

It had begun innocently enough as they prepared lunch together in (Y/N)‘s comfortable kitchen, until he let slip that he didn’t see any difference in the two drinks and his girl lost her damn mind. 

Flip had to admit, in addition to being a wonderful baker, she was a talented cook as well. But years of living alone and not wanting to clog his arteries from eating out constantly led Flip to become a decent cook himself, and he insisted on sharing kitchen duties, regardless of whose home they were at. And so, most days they would find themselves in the kitchen together, cooking, baking and chatting. They tended to spend more time at (Y/N)’s place, for various reasons including the proximity to the station, the overall warmth of her home and her formidable bathtub. Flip was a big fan of ending their days with a long soak before bed, whether he stayed the night or not-though, he mostly stayed the night.

Reentering the kitchen, (Y/N) tossed the mail onto the counter and glanced around at Flip, eyes twinkling. “Ready?” Flip responded by gesturing a hand at the drinks, his eyes sliding down her figure when she turned to them, admiring her curves in the high waisted shorts and a black band tee.

“Go on then, impress me.” He rumbled, watching her closely.

With a smirk, she took a sip of the first drink, loudly and unnecessarily smacking her lips. Her intent was probably to be obnoxious, but Flip found himself becoming semi-hard at her performance, eyes on her plump lips. She set the drink down and picked up the second, already smiling, and took the sip.

“Easy, detective,” She bragged, setting the second glass back on the counter. She pointed to it, looked at Flip over her shoulder and proudly announced, “ _This_ is the Coke.”

Damn it, she was right.

He didn’t even need to reply, as the expression on his face gave him away, and (Y/N) let out a gleeful shout before bouncing over to Flip, standing on her tiptoes and throwing her arms around his neck. One hand splayed out and pressed, urging his head to lower and meet her lips. She tasted especially sweet from her taste test, but Flip didn’t return the kiss, though his hands did settle on her hips instinctively.

“Yeah, yeah, you won,” He conceded grumpily when she pulled away to peer at him with a smug little smirk.

“Oh, come on Flip,” She breathed, rolling her hips into his slightly, “I can feel how _not_ annoyed you actually are.” Groaning at the sensation, Flip shook his head before pointing at the table, ignoring his arousal.

“Lunch, then we’re getting this purge over with, and then maybe I’ll consider this,” He slid his hand between their bodies and patted his erection. “ _Maybe_ , if you’re a good girl.”

Cheeks blazing at his words, (Y/N) simply nodded at Flip with a small grin and then pulled away from him, moving to the table.

They let lunch stretch along, not rushing as they enjoyed relaxing together. (Y/N) did spend most of it explaining how the process of this clean out would work. Flip just knew he was going to be bagging a lot of clothes for donation or garbage at her insistence because she was right that he hadn’t done a proper tidy out in years. He hadn’t seen the point.

Though now, unbeknownst to her, he did have an idea of why it might be good to do one-in addition to the joy she would gain from doing it, that is. He just needed to ask her.

 _All in good time_ , he thought.

+

Four hours later, **_four_** , and they were still working away and Flip was starting to lose his patience. (Y/N) held up an old plaid shirt that had some minor tears in it, her face scrunched, “Well, how about this one?” He wasn’t sure if he was bothered more by her endless enthusiasm and patience for him, or her determination to seemingly leave him with little remaining clothing.

“I don’t see _why_ I can’t keep that. It’s good for yard work.”

“Flip,” She deadpanned, “It looks like a bear mauled you while you were wearing this, it’s not suitable for _anything.”_

With an annoyed huff, Flip wordlessly gestured at the ‘dispose of’ pile. He grabbed a large garbage bag to put that pile into, knowing it would do no good to argue. (Y/N) was smiling away as she hung up a section of shirts he was keeping, ordering them by colour which, he had to admit, was visually very pleasing. After stuffing the throwaways into the bag, Flip had cleared enough space on his bed to lay down, stretching out the wrong way across, his joints clicking in places.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed for a moment, content despite the loss of many, he felt, quality pieces of clothing. Though when (Y/N) had made the point that, due to his overall largeness, his clothing would most certainly benefit men at the shelter who normally couldn’t find donations in their size, he had relented on many items that he didn’t wear anymore.

When he felt a couple of pieces of clothing hit his legs, tossed somewhat carelessly by (Y/N), Flip’s eyes snapped open and he sat up in protest, “Now what are you- _Oh_.”

 **Oh**.

The clothing had been hers, shorts and shirt on the ground at his feet, (Y/N) stood in a simple white cotton panty and bra combination that instantly had him growing hard. It never ceased to amaze and disarm him, how fucking beautiful she was. Glowing skin, soft curves, plump lips, she was _devastating_. He often wondered what he’d done to deserve her.

Six months together meant they’d been on plenty of outings, either errands or dates, and he’d see the way others would admire her. He always kept a hand on her lower back when they walked together, both to keep himself steady, and to remind others that she was his, and he was hers. And maybe to remind himself, as well.

“ _Christ_ , beautiful, you getting a little warm?” He growled out, unmoving on the edge of the bed. With a coy smile, she walked over to stand in front of Flip, eyes only looking down slightly into his. He’d discovered pretty early in their relationship that she found their size difference just as much of a turn-on as he did.

“A little…worked up,” She admitted, closing the gap between them. With practiced ease, Flip lifted (Y/N) into his lap, her legs straddling his. Her fingers sunk into his hair as he latched his mouth to the curve of her throat, kissing her, then dragging his tongue along her skin. With a moan, she ground her hips down, rolling her heat across his hardness. “Maybe a lot, actually.”

With a groan, he wrapped his arms around her and twisted, depositing (Y/N) on the bed before jumping up to rip off his clothing, eyes never leaving hers as he did. When he pulled down his boxers and he sprang free, her gaze lowered and she licked her lips in anticipation.

“Pretty girl,” He growled, crawling over her and caging her body beneath his, his length resting against her thigh. “Do you think you’ve been a good girl, that you _deserve_ to be fucked?”

(Y/N) gave a keening whimper, struggling to wrap her legs around him. Flip didn’t let her, he braced one hand on the bed next to her head, the other he used to still her hips. He began his assault on her neck and chest then, licking, biting and laving his tongue over the skin to soothe it, leaving light marks just how she liked it.

“Please, I’ve been good, **so good** , it’s been days, _I need you_ ,” She breathed out desperately, writhing under him.

Flip snorted, “That’s your own fault, darling, we could have been doing it every day this past week-“

Still whimpering, (Y/N) cut him off, “No, I told you, I was on my period.”

“And I told you,” Flip pulled back and met her eyes, his expression serious, “Unless it hurts, I don’t care what’s going on down there, it’s natural and it doesn’t bother me.”

They’d had this conversation a few times before, as spending so much time staying over at one another’s meant that, eventually, he’d been with her while she was on her period. And Flip didn’t mind, didn’t care, going so far as to call his mother and ask if women were okay to have sex in such a state. After she spent five minutes roaring with laughter, she assured him that yes, with certain precautions taken, and it wasn’t on the worst of cramping days, it was perfectly fine.

But (Y/N) had shut down each time, insisting a few days without sex wouldn’t hurt all the while appearing shy and embarrassed. He hated that she felt that way, but he didn’t pressure her. He simply reminded her it was on the table, whenever she might be ready.

“I know,” Her small hand moved to his cheek, caressing it, expression softening, “Perfect man.” And then her lips found his and the sweet moment was over because it was fierce and _possessive_ and Flip could feel her trembling with anticipation, with need. For him.

With the countless amount of times they had come together, Flip still felt an intense sense of rightness, of home, whenever he was inside of (Y/N), pulling sounds and curses from her lips as he moved. Whether it was a quick and passionate release like this or a night of never-ending pleasure, each and every time was always perfect. Exhilarating. Because they were made for one another, and every kiss or moan or touch only proved it; it was easy, _so fucking easy_ to sink into that feeling of perfection, of irrevocable love so intense it was like taking a hit of a drug every damn time.

“Love you,” He murmured into her hair, his hips pounding into her relentlessly as her legs only encouraged him, tight around his waist to urge him closer, deeper.

Her response was automatic, “Love you more, Flip.” And then she was jerking beneath him as she crashed over the waves of her release, crying out as her walls fluttered back-arching, fingers digging into his shoulders.

His own orgasm washed over him, a long, low moan rumbling out of him as he filled her, his movements slowing, sloppy as he coated her walls with rope after rope of cum. “ _Fuck_!” He finally cried, pulling out to jerk himself a few more times, another few spurts coating her stomach.

With a groan, he flopped on the bed next to her, careful not to push the pile of donation clothing off. Lazily, he draped an arm across her torso, kissing her shoulder. They stayed silent for a short while, catching their breath in the glow of the afternoon sun. These were always his favourite moments; when it was just the two of them blissed out and tired and content.

“I think we should move in together.” He blurted out suddenly. Inwardly he smacked himself on the head for His callousness. He had been thinking about it for a while now and had planned many ways to say it.

But of course, he just spewed out his thoughts with wild abandon. _Christ_.

(Y/N)‘s head jerked off the bed, and she leaned on her elbow, looking down at FLip with wide eyes. “Wait, seriously?” She was giving him a cautious but promising smile. His heart was pounding in his chest, harder than it had been just ten minutes ago.

Flip nodded, “Yes, pretty girl, seriously. Been thinking it a while,” He sat up, crossing his legs before reaching down to stroke her hair, “We don’t have to if you’re not ready, but I wanted you to know that I’m ready. I hate spending nights without you or coming here to an empty house. I love waking up with you, hell, spending all my time with you.”

He wondered why he chose this exact moment to ask her, when he was naked, his cock softening from their romp, her stomach coated in his spill. It wasn’t exactly romantic, though it did manage to increase the vulnerability he was feeling.

“I, wow, Flip. I’d _love_ that, I hate spending nights apart too. I sleep so much better with you keeping me warm,” (Y/N) giggled, then sat up and took his hands into hers, “There’s a lot to discuss before we make a decision, but I’m ready too, Flip.” Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his.

“Well, can I tell you what I was thinking, and then you can tell me if we’re on completely different pages?”

(Y/N) nodded, a smile splitting wide across her face upon hearing that he’d put so much thought into it. “Let’s hear it, detective.”

Flip grinned, “Well, I’ll be honest I like your place much more, not just for its proximity to the station. And I was thinking, I could rent out this place pretty easily, make some extra cash. Pay half the bills and whatnot at your place, and then maybe when we’re ready, we both sell and get a place a little bigger. Maybe something with a large backyard?” He’d meant to say less, but the more he spoke, the wider her smile grew, eyes sparkling in delight. A warmth was growing within him, spreading through his body. He felt almost giddy.

Instead of replying, (Y/N) launched herself into Flip’s arms, toppling them into the donation pile of clothing, and started peppering him with kisses.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” He asked through his wide grin.

(Y/N) giggled, “Oh, detective, it’s definitely a yes.”

+

“ _Christ_ , it had to be the hottest day so far this year, didn’t it?” Flip grumbled, wiping his arms across his forehead and considering removing his shirt, though he wasn’t sure all of his latest love marks had healed up, so he kept it on begrudgingly.

(Y/N), as if knowing exactly when Flip would hit his limit in the heat, suddenly appeared at the propped open doorway, a large glass of lemonade in hand. John and Ron appeared behind her, following her outside with their own glasses. He watched, grateful for his sunglasses, as she walked toward him, hips swaying in her linen shorts, breasts curving beneath the thin white T-shirt she wore. Though she usually kept her hair down at home, it was too hot today and instead had it pulled into a high, messy ponytail.

Patting his arm comfortingly, she handed him a cold glass, “Here, take a minute, you guys are nearly finished.” And her eyes surveyed the remaining boxes, the armchair and the stereo system, all that was left of the items he’d brought from his old house.

“Thank you, pretty girl.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead before gulping down the lemonade like a dying man, already imagining the cold bath he’d be climbing into later on. Preferably with his new roommate.

“Bailey’s got burgers and beers ready in the back, so once you finish up you boys come through and have a rest, alright?” She smiled around at them, Ron and John both nodding eagerly, just as ready as Flip to be finished.

It only took twenty more minutes to get the rest inside, and Flip was impressed when he came through the door the last time and saw how neat everything was. Evidently, while they’d been hauling things inside, (Y/N) had made quick work of organizing anything she could lift. Even though Flip insisted she not do any of the hard work, he could tell by the number of missing boxes that she had carried a lot of them to the rooms they were meant for, getting a head start on the unpacking process.

When he followed his helpful friends outside, he found (Y/N) and Bailey laughing together on the back deck as they plated the burgers. Next to the grill, they had a table set up with all the fixings, including potato salad and, of course, more of (Y/N)‘s baking, this time in the form of mini sugared donuts.

Before he could make his way toward her, (Y/N) caught Flip’s eye and pointed at the lounger, a silent order to take a seat. With a grin he flopped down onto the seat, grateful to be off of his feet and out of the sun. Under the shade, it was much cooler, a soft breeze playing across his sweaty skin.

John walked up to his wife and kissed her on the cheek, thanking her for cooking for them. Ron had copied Flip, sitting in another lounger, his eyes closed. The atmosphere was relaxed, the best part of a busy moving day.

With a beer in one hand and a piled-up plate in the other, (Y/N) plopped herself into Flip’s lap and handed him his reward. With a grateful groan, he pulled the plate out of her hands and immediately started devouring the burger with one hand, the other snaking around her waist to hold her hip. She took a sip of his beer, watching him eat with a happy smile, her cheeks flushed from the heat.

“You two are such an affectionate couple,” Bailey pointed out with a smirk, “Even with a burger you find a way to cuddle, it’s almost annoying.”

The elder (Y/L/N) sister was, in many ways, opposite to (Y/N). She had a cooler, calmer personality, her humour more sarcastic and her gaze a little intimidating at times. Flip liked her, and her husband, quite a lot. They often had dinners together on Friday’s, and Flip had even taken John to the gun range a handful of times, discovering that despite (Y/N)‘s hatred of guns, John and Bailey were a little less wary of them.

“Nah, it’s groovy!” Ron amended with a grin, taking the plate Bailey was handing him with a grateful nod.

“I don’t know,” John said between bites of his food, pointing his burger between Flip and (Y/N), “I think of all the couples I know, you’d be the ones who’ve had sex on every surface and piece of furniture.” Ron and (Y/N) burst into laughter, Bailey shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

Flip flushed, his hand squeezing (Y/N)‘s waist, but made no reply beyond a slight grin. With a bark of warm laughter, John nodded his head, happy with himself.

The rest of that early summer afternoon was enjoyed in good company, the group casually conversing as they lounged in the shade, until the setting sun was low enough in the sky to capture their notice. They all pitched in on tidying up, bringing the leftovers inside while (Y/N) wrapped up a couple of donuts for Ron to take home. Congratulations and thank-yous were exchanged, along with heartfelt hugs and cheek kisses. 

And then, it was just Flip and (Y/N), waving goodbye from the front door with wide smiles; alone at last. His mind on drawing a cool bath, Flip was caught off guard when he was suddenly pushed against the wall, and (Y/N)’s lips were crashing into his.

Flip was never one to question these types of moments, instead, his hands found the curve of (Y/N)‘s hips, pulling her close as his tongue licked into her mouth, and a moan escaped them both. They stayed like this for a few minutes, making out as they clung to one another, until (Y/N) pulled back and smiled up at him with wide eyes.

“You don’t have to go back to your place tonight, right?”

Flip shook his head with a smile, “No, I’m meeting the new tenants there tomorrow afternoon.”

Her eyes darkened considerably at his response, pupils blown with desire. Flip’s hands tightened on her hips in anticipation, eager to hear her next words.

“In that case, wait out here for about three minutes and then meet me in the room, okay detective?” She murmured, then pulled away and danced off toward their bedroom.

Flip stayed against the wall, considering for a moment and then deciding to strip off his little remaining clothing. He heard the sounds of the tub being filled as he pulled his shirt over his head, and his cock twitched in anticipation. He then wandered into the kitchen, helped himself to a glass of water, and then figured it had probably been long enough.

Making his way down the hall, careful to skirt around a few boxes piled somewhat precariously, Flip felt an overwhelming sense of joy; the stressful work was over, and now he was living with his girl full time. If anyone had told him last year that he’d come back to work after that fucking Klan case and meet the love of his life, he’d have scoffed at them, convinced he was an unlovable son of a bitch.

And then (Y/N) came along and found her way into his heart, shattering every doubt he had of himself and somehow, amazingly, _fell in love with him_. He’d never been happier, a sentiment that he knew he thought almost too often, but if the other shoe was going to drop, it missed its chance. He even liked fighting with the woman, for Christ’s sake. Though they didn’t argue much beyond occasional bickering, especially since she apparently had an unlimited supply of patience for his various sour moods, they did sometimes had what Flip considered a ‘blow out’.

After each one of these intense fights, they would somehow meet in the middle, always willing to compromise with one another no matter how passionately they’d been arguing. And then, the sex that would follow was always mind-blowing, fast and powerful, and selfish. They’d each work to bring themselves off, which was never the case otherwise, usually striving to bring as much pleasure to the other as they could.

But Flip had always heard that makeup sex was on another level.

He had known for a long time now that he wanted to marry her. They’d spoken of it a few times, casually, each sussing out the other’s reaction carefully. Flip had learned that she hadn’t ever wanted a big wedding, something her sister had wanted, which had solidified the decision in her mind that it wasn’t for her. This suited him just fine, as he wasn’t one for big parties and it meant he could invest more money in the ring, get her something she could be proud to wear.

But first, there was tonight.

When he walked into the master bath, completely naked and already mostly hard, his cock stiffened further at the sight in front of him. Of _her_. 

(Y/N) turned to face Flip, and though his eyes swept over her beautiful face, they didn’t linger as he took in the sight of her, standing wearing his favourite buffalo plaid shirt, unbuttoned with absolutely _nothing_ else on. She’d taken her hair down, and it fell in waves around her shoulders, brushing against her stiff buds.

He couldn’t even form words, he was so turned on, seeing her wearing his clothes, standing ready for him to do whatever he wanted with her. He came undone entirely when, upon seeing his leaking, hard cock, she fucking whimpered.

With a growl, Flip closed the distance between them, swiftly lifting her onto the bathroom counter, which happened to leave her dripping heat at the perfect height for him to thrust forward, filling her in one motion. _Fuck_ , she was tight around him, and so wet already.

“ **Fuck** , pretty girl,” He groaned as she cried out his name repeatedly, “So _fucking_ wet for me already.” He adjusted his arms, putting each under her legs so that she was pressed back and folded, exposing her enough to find an angle that tore screams of pleasure from her as he slammed his hips into her, splitting her open most satisfyingly.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , that’s so good, so perfect Flip.” She whined, trying to keep herself steady on the counter as he absolutely ruined her with brutal thrust after thrust. He could hear himself growling and groaning out her name each time he pulled back, living for the way she screamed his when he would slam back in.

Keeping his arms hooked under her legs, Flip removed his hands from the counter and pressed them into her lower back under the shirt, both forcing her body a little closer and helping her to stay upright. He was impressed at her flexibility, though he checked her face as he moved, ensuring she was comfortable. The way her eyes rolled back told him everything he needed to know.

“You take my cock so well, you know that? _Perfect little girl_ ,” He broke off and moaned as he felt her walls tighten further around him as he spoke, her orgasm closing in. “ **Fuck** , you love it when I tell you what a _good girl_ you are, don’t you?”

Her mouth fell open for a moment before she could find the ability to speak, “I love it, I’m such a good girl for you, you fucking fill me so well, Flip,” (Y/N) whimpered out, her body beginning to tremble. “ **Fuck** , I’m going to come!”

He increased his pace, her words bringing him closer to the edge, “Go on then, cum all over me, pretty little girl, and I’ll fill you up. Fucking give you all my cum.” He growled out, and her eyes rolled back again as her body seized up, her walls fluttering around him and her cries unintelligible. When Flip looked down at where their bodies connected, he saw just in time as her juices squirt out for him, splashing him in the warmth and _fucking_ sending him barreling over the edge, his movements slowing as he pushed himself as deep as he could and releasing his cum into her.

It took several moments to come down from their high, the combination of the happy, emotional day, and the two days they hadn’t been able to have sex because of the busy work that was moving, made it so that their peaks were nearly debilitating. Flip could have sunk to the floor, he was so exhausted. Just able to remain standing, he instead slowly slipped himself out of (Y/N), both of them watching as their combined fluids seeped out of her deliciously. He was careful to let her legs down slowly, and she groaned in a little discomfort as he did.

“Bath time,” He whispered, helping her off the counter and to the toilet first. Once she finished, he stepped into the lukewarm water and helped her in after him, lowering them slowly until they could cuddle up, (Y/N) between his legs, her back on his chest. The water was a sweet relief to both the heat of the day and their sore muscles. They laid together for a long time; until the sun was gone and the twilight light was too dark for them to see anymore and sleep was a whisper away.

“You ready for a nice long sleep, detective?” (Y/N) asked him as they dried off, her eyes half-closed with exhaustion that he was certainly was mirrored on his face.

“In _our_ bed, darling.” He replied, with a sly smile. She giggled happily, tossing her towel into the hamper. 

When they climbed into bed together, still naked, (Y/N) laid her head on Flip’s chest. One hand trailed lazily along his flat stomach, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“I love you so much, Flip Zimmerman.”

His heart stuttered. He brought the hand that wasn’t wrapped around her to tilt her face up, meeting her tired gaze. “I love you more, pretty girl.” And he leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a goodnight kiss.

Both of them fell asleep easily mere moments later, wrapped up in one another in all of the best ways.


	11. Period Blurb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flip takes care of Pretty Girl during her period.

Exhaustion coursed through every inch of Flip’s body, making his movements slow and heavy after his long day. As he parked in (Y/N)’s driveway, he felt immensely grateful that the snow had not continued falling that afternoon; he just didn’t have it in him to shovel her driveway. An overwhelming sense of happiness overrode his tired thoughts when he stepped through the front door, the familiar scent of her home mixed with dinner greeting him warmly.

It was Christmas time, and (Y/N) had gone all out in the last few weeks with her decorating, her home filled with tasteful garlands, colourful lights, and cute decorations of Santa Clause and snowmen. She had the fire going tonight, and Flip made a mental note to chop more wood the next morning-Christmas eve. It was their first Christmas together, and Flip had packed to stay over the week, not intending on going home until the holidays ended. Every minute he wasn’t working, he was going to spend here with his girl.

Aside from a dinner scheduled with (Y/N)‘s sister and her husband on Christmas Day, there were no other big plans for the holidays. Flip would call his family Christmas morning, and he intended on bringing (Y/N) out to visit them all in a few weeks when he could take some vacation.

He usually volunteered to work extra shifts during the holidays so that detectives with young families could spend the holidays at home. He’d already committed to this before he and (Y/N) had begun dating weeks before, but she had been supportive of him keeping the shifts. They had plenty of time to spend together, and with Flip staying the week at her place, it made it all the easier. Flip felt this was promising to be one of the best Christmas’s he’d ever had, not that he and his family had really celebrated growing up. 

After removing his extra layers, Flip sauntered into the kitchen, his tired eyes searching for the one person who could cheer him up. And there she was, her back to Flip as she washes her hands at the sink, dinner set on the table. It smelled delicious, and he instantly felt his heart swell-how lucky he felt at that moment. “ _Pretty girl_ ,” He murmured, and she spun around, surprised, before launching herself into Flip’s arms. He scooped her up, chuckling warmly at the way she always greeted him like they hadn’t seen one another in weeks.

“Flip!” She giggled, peppering his face with kisses, her arms around his neck. Flip used his nose to encourage her lips to his and immediately deepened the kiss, licking into her hot mouth the moment her lips parted for him. With a moan of appreciation, he slowly set her down on the ground, breaking apart after a while. Both red-faced and slightly out of breath, they grinned at one another.

 _Lovesick idiots_ , he thought happily.

“Missed you, darling.” He said, tucking her hair behind her ears before glancing to the table, his stomach grumbling at the sight of dinner laid out.

“Missed you too, detective. Let’s tuck in.” (Y/N) replied, motioning toward the table with a smile. They discussed their minimal plans for the next couple of days that Flip had off. (Y/N) had the week off, as did most of the office workers during this time of year. Only a few detectives and officers remained working, in a rotation of double shifts. Which was why Flip was so damn tired tonight and happy to have a relaxing couple of days off with her.

Sensing his exhaustion, (Y/N) began to clear the table, despite it usually being his preferred task when she cooked. He was going to let it slide, grateful for a few minutes to sip his beer and digest a bit before taking a bath, but it was then that he noticed that she seemed a little off. As she moved around the kitchen, Flip could see she was ever so slightly hunched, bending at the middle. It was harder to tell, as she was wearing baggy sweatpants and one of Flip’s sweaters, which dwarfed her entirely. But as he watched her out of the corner of his eye, he saw her wince several times, her face contorted with discomfort.

“Uh, darling, are you alright?”

Her eyes snapped to meet his curious gaze, “Oh! Yes,” She waved him off casually, “Just _fine.”_

He didn’t believe her in the slightest, but he did not remark, instead, he asked, “Did you want to join me in the bath?” With a suggestive wiggle of his brows. Though she giggled, she shook her head, her expression almost guilty as she answered.

“I already had a shower, just before you got in,” She moved slowly across the kitchen, leaning almost awkwardly against the counter, “I think I’ll just head to bed, read a bit.”

Flip stared at her for a minute, taking in her uncomfortable posture, the flush in her cheeks. He frowned, entirely at a loss. “What’s going on?” Finished his beer, he set it on the table and got to his feet. He approached (Y/N), standing in front of her and placing his hands on the counter, on either side of her small frame.

(Y/N) sighed, “Nothing, just feeling off.” She really was the worst liar, Flip almost wanted to laugh. But he was too concerned at the moment.

He placed one hand on her forehead, which felt normal. “You’re not sick…” He trailed the hand down her face, brushing gently across her jaw. (Y/N) Shook her head, her eyes casting about the kitchen.

As he watched her, he realized she looked _embarrassed_.

With a mumble, (Y/N) stared at Flip’s chest as she spoke in a rush, “Just, cramps. **Sorry** , I know men don’t like to hear about-“

“Going to stop you right there, pretty girl.” Flip interjected, bringing both hands to cup her face gently, understanding easing his concern. “There is _absolutely_ no reason why you should be embarrassed about that, nor any reason why I wouldn’t want you to tell me.” He leaned in and gave her a chaste peck, then surprised her when he bent and picked her up, bridal style.

“Flip!” She giggled in delight, “What are you doing?”

He moved down the hall to her bedroom, grinning. “My girl needs me to take care of her, so that’s what I’m going to do.” He replied, placing her on the bed carefully before shucking the covers back and settling them around her. With a small pout, she made to get back up, but Flip pushed her back down before climbing over top of her, caging her body in.

Still laughing, (Y/N) reached up and gripped his shoulders, “And what does that involve, detective?”

Flip dropped his head and pressed his lips to hers, capturing her in a passionate kiss, one hand propping him up and the other stroking along her jaw before settling into her hair. “Well, firstly,” He began after pulling away, his face hovering above hers, “I’m going to run to Al’s and grab you some chocolate. Then I’m going to give you a massage, and keep you warm all night-how does that all sound?” His voice was soft, and he dropped his head every so often to ply her with more gentle kisses.

“Sounds kind of perfect, actually.” (Y/N)’s eyes were wide and glistening, a mixture of emotions crossing her face. Flip grinned, then gave her one last kiss before standing, happy to see her smiling up at him.

“ **I’ll always take care of you, pretty girl**.” Flip stroked her hair back affectionately as he stood next to the bed, and the dazzling grin she gave him then was all the reward he needed. With a final farewell, he hurried out to pick up supplies, excited to return and show her just how much he loved her, his former exhaustion long forgotten.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after...

_“Can I ask you a question, Flip?”_

_Flip glanced up from his paperwork to find (Y/N) coming toward him. She pulled an empty seat up next to his desk and took a seat, smiling. She had a couple of the oatmeal cookies she’d baked that morning and passed one to Flip, who took it gratefully. The bullpen was fairly quiet as it was late afternoon, and many of the detectives had either left for the day or were out on an assignment._

_“Of course, darling.”_

_He watched as she crossed her legs, considering her words. She looked especially beautiful with her hair styled differently; he’d noticed she wore it down more often lately. He’d made one comment about liking her long hair and this was the result, it seemed. He wasn’t complaining, though he did find her distracting every time he saw her._

_“I was thinking about that morning you showed up at my place and said you wanted to start driving me to work, remember?” He grinned in response, sliding his chair a little closer to hers, their knees touching._

_“How could I forget?” Brushing his hand over her thigh, he winked down at her._

_With a small laugh, she hit his hand away, “Come now, detective, we’re professionals,” She mock whispered, her eyes bright with laughter. “I was just wondering, what made you want to? I mean, I know you liked me, but you were determined to make it a routine, I could tell. Why?” (Y/N) tilted her head curiously as Flip thought over the question._

_It wasn’t hard to remember the deeper reasoning he had gone through overnight when he’d made the decision._

_He wanted to be the one to take care of her._

_“I wanted,” He paused, glancing around at the now empty room, “You were always running around, taking care of everyone and smiling through it all, no matter what. Of course, I wanted to spend more time with you, outside of the office, and it was a good excuse. But moreover, it was the best way I could think to help you, make sure you were alright.” He shrugged, hoping his explanation made sense._

_(Y/N) was giving him her best smile. She hopped to her feet, Flip straightened in his seat and welcomed her into his arms as she stepped between his legs. “Oh detective, you know I love you?” She sighed, hugging his head into her chest, her fingers carding through his hair gently._

_Flip knew, but it was always so good to hear her say it._

+

Flip was hurrying around the CSPD’s large conference room, ensuring that all decorations, gifts and food looked perfect, even though he had no eye for this sort of thing _whatsoever_. He was feeling warm in his plaid shirt, so he quickly walked to the window and opened it to allow a breeze in. He was glad it was a sunny day, the light from outside brightening to wood-panelled room considerably, and casting a pleasant autumn glow within. 

Donna was arranging the cupcakes carefully, a smile on her face as she hummed and tweaked the position of one cupcake, though Flip didn’t see the difference it made. Which, he supposed, was _exactly_ why he asked for her help in the first place. Ron was finishing moving the chairs to positions along the wall, and the room was beginning to fill with the rest of their colleagues, who were thankfully arriving on time and chatting amicably with one another, occasionally greeting Flip.

(Y/N) was going to arrive with Jimmy in about ten more minutes. His partner had graciously offered to pick her up due to Flip being required to come in early for an important meeting. Or at least, that was the story they told her, and she seemed to believe it. Really, he’d been working tirelessly with Ron and Donna to get the surprise party set up.

Glancing around the room one last time, Flip nodded to himself that everything looked perfect, stomping toward the door and turning to face the room. “Alright, everyone, stay here and stay quiet,” He called out as everyone fell silent, “Ron is on door duty here, so he’ll let you know when we’re coming back down the hall.” With that, he turned the lights off and exited the conference room, closing the door behind him.

His stomach was in twisted, anxious knots, but he was excited as well. When, a few weeks ago, (Y/N) had told Flip during one of their late-night baths that she couldn’t believe it had been nearly a year since she’d started at the station, he had made a plan. With the help of Donna, Ron and Jimmy, they were throwing her a surprise party in honour of the anniversary. At least, that was the story he’d told his friends. 

Sensing his nerves, Ron clapped Flip on the shoulder, “She’s going to love it, brother.”

With a curt nod and a brief smile at his friend, Flip made his way to the front desk to wait for Jimmy and (Y/N) to arrive. He was pleased to find the lobby quiet.

As he walked, he thought over the last year of his life and how much had changed. He remembered arriving at work that first day back, meeting her for the first time and making a fool of himself. Nearly knocking her onto her ass in his rush to apologize to her, wanting to fix her first impression of him. He’d never been affected by another person so wholly and suddenly before, as though she had a pull over him from the moment their eyes first connected.

He thought of the day that he slammed that rude man onto the counter in front of her. How he’d gone home that day and had to hurriedly relieve the pressure that had been building within over the weeks, as their friendship grew. The weeks of driving her to and from work in the torturously small cab of his truck as her scent seemed to spiral around him, the weeks of small touches, coy smiles, easy, flowing conversation. The guilt he’d felt after hitting that breaking point, and the realization throughout the following sleepless night. That he loved her, entirely and irrevocably.

That had been terrifying. Exhilarating.

He was pretty sure he’d go to his grave being able to remember every single detail of their first kiss.

That stormy night that she’d called him to help her, and he’d driven to her house so quickly he hadn’t had time to fully consider what could happen between them. The walls broke down so low in her dark, cold house, he didn’t consider what it could lead to. And he was glad, grateful every day he hadn’t been sleeping well and her call had come in the middle of the night-it allowed his overthinking brain to simply fail him; his heart winning out. The moment they came together felt a lifetime in the making, as though every single action and moment in his entire life was meant to lead him into her arms, tangled together on the floor of her living room as they kept warm by the fire. It had been beautiful, perfection.

And now, they’d been living together for several months, and life was so, so good. They fell into an easy routine instantly once Flip had moved in, the days blending in a happy haze of domesticity. He felt whole for the first time in his life.

Flip had finally convinced her to take lessons with him at the gun range, even. Though he was inwardly regretting that because he’d discovered she was a better shot than him. Several of their colleagues had been at the range the day she proved that and quickly spread the word at work that the secretary had a better score than even the Sarge. When they gave her the nickname ‘Ace’, he had watched her dazzling smile light up the room and decided he was just fine with being second to her. And a little proud of his girl, as well. 

Flip perked up as (Y/N) and Jimmy came into his view, making their way to the front door. He stood straight, grinning as her eyes found his and a smile broke across her beautiful face. “Morning, _pretty girl._ ” He said, swooping down and pecking her on the cheek as she approached, before passing her a coffee and her notepad.

“You know, Flip, Jimmy is much more talkative than you in the morning, I think I’d be alright with him giving me a ride every day.” She smirked at Flip, thanking him for the coffee and taking a sip, appearing completely at ease and unsuspecting. He hoped.

His eyes found Jimmy’s. The bastard was grinning. “You’ve been telling her embarrassing stories about me?”

Jimmy nodded, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Of course.”

“You told her about the donut shop?”

“Naturally.”

With a groan, Flip wiped his hand down his face, (Y/N) giggling away at his embarrassment. “I’ll tell you my version, which is probably more accurate than Jimmy’s, after this meeting, darling.”

He gestured toward the conference room and they fell in step with him, Jimmy casually hanging back slightly. As they walked, Flip realized that she was wearing his favourite blue dress, the one she wore the first time he’d met her. She didn’t wear it as often nowadays, but clearly felt it made sense for the occasion, even though Flip technically wasn’t there on her first day of work.

Ron crossed the hall ahead and nodded to them, “Morning!” He cheered, before stepping into the room, no doubt signalling everyone inside to prepare. As they came to the door, Flip did two things; first, he grabbed her coffee out of her hands, wanting to avoid her sloshing it all over her outfit, and second he hit the lights on.

As everyone came into view, the room erupted, “ **SURPRISE**!” Cheering and noisemakers paired with the decorations and the crowded room had (Y/N)‘s hands shooting to her face as she gasped in surprise. Flip beamed down at her, urging her further into the room.

“Oh!” When her hands lowered, Flip was delighted to see her bright smile, her eyes glistening slightly. Before she could look to him, she was swept into hug after hug, everyone wanting their turn to congratulate her on the anniversary and proclaim Flip as the organizer of the festivities. As she was moved around from each person, Flip stayed close. His hand pressed to her lower back both as a comfort to her, and a way to distract himself.

The Chief called for silence after a short while, standing next to the table that held all the food. Everyone turned to look at him expectantly. (Y/N) quickly stepped into Flip’s side, an arm snaking around his waist and squeezing him in a silent thank you as she grinned up at him. The knots in his stomach tightened, but he returned her smile with his own, hoping she couldn’t sense his unease at the moment.

“Thank you, everyone, for making it here today to help us celebrate (Y/N)‘s first year anniversary with us!” The Chief called, pausing for brief applause before continuing, “I don’t need to say it, but I’m going to anyway-(Y/N), you make this place a hell of a lot better to work in. You brought poor Donna’s blood pressure down,” Everyone laughed as Donna gave two thumbs up in confirmation, “You’ve organized this place and made it feel warm for not only the public but for each of us. You’re hard work and dedication have been mentioned to me time and time again. By colleagues, members of the public, and even the council! And, of course, you made us all put on a few extra pounds with your _impeccable_ baking. Although we did have to outsource for today’s celebration, we do hope you’ll forgive us!”

As everyone clapped and cheered, Flip glanced down at (Y/N) and gave her a guilty grin, knowing full well she was going to confess to everyone. Giggling, she pointed at the beautifully decorated cupcakes behind the Chief, “No need to worry, Chief, I actually baked those.”

Ron looked around at her in surprise as everyone watched, “What? You baked fifty cupcakes? _For your own surprise party?_ ”

She shrugged, “Flip said that the Sarge asked for me to bake them, for a big meeting with the Mayor and council that I’m guessing isn’t happening. I didn’t question it.”

Ron turned to Flip, voicing the question on everyone’s minds, “Why did you make her bake-?”

Flip roared with laughter, “Are you _kidding_? This whole party would have been a waste if (Y/N) came in here and found out we got the desserts from anyone other than her,” Flip glanced down at (Y/N) to find her nodding heartily in agreement, “I think she had more fun baking last night than she will eating them today.” Again, she was bobbing her head, her cute grin widening.

At that, everyone burst into laughter, applauding (Y/N) for the hard work. With the knowledge that the desserts had been baked by their talented secretary, they all queued up and Donna passed them out. When everyone had either a drink or treat in hand and they refocused on (Y/N), she smiled shyly around, her hands still empty as Flip had asked Donna not to serve her until after he’d made his speech.

“Listen, thank you all so much. I **love** working here with all of you and I truly couldn’t be more grateful that you all took time out of your days to celebrate here with me,” She looked up at Flip, her eyes warm and happy, “And who knew this man was such a romantic, planning out a whole surprise party for me _and_ giving me a night of busy baking! How lucky am I?”

Though Flip was sure everyone had laughed, his ears had started ringing the moment she had finished speaking and he couldn’t hear properly. His throat was thick, dry and he was sure he was sweating. Sensing the time had arrived, Flip glued his eyes to hers and swallowed.

(Y/N) followed Flip’s movements as he took a step away from her, his hand moving to his pocket while he slowly lowered himself down on one knee. Her eyes snapped up to Flip’s, mouth falling open as he pulled out the ring from his back pocket. The room went silent around them, so silent he could hear his heart beating furiously in his chest.

“ ** _Pretty girl,_** ” His voice was low, because even though everyone would hear, the words were just for her, “You and I, we took our time at the start. But I’d never deny having loved you since that first time we met, and every day I’ve loved you more and more,” He held the ring a little higher, though her gaze-now was so intense he could almost hear her thoughts-never left his, “Today isn’t just about celebrating you working here. It’s about celebrating **you** and how lucky we all are, how _fucking_ lucky I am to know you, to get to love you and have you love me back. I want to marry you and spend every day of the rest of our lives as your husband if you’ll have me.”

Silence. It stretched for a beat, and Flip didn’t know what exactly to expect, but a sense of calm came over him because he knew the look she was giving him; he could hear all the words she wouldn’t say out loud in front of their friends and colleagues, could see her answer on her face as though it were written in bold red pen. The silence was thick because no one else understood her the way Flip did. She was suddenly in his arms, tears streaming down her face as she cried out, “Of course I’ll marry you, detective!” And that silence lifted around them as everyone watching let out a breath.

But Flip hadn’t even needed to hear her say it. He already knew.

+

“Mrs. Zimmerman.”

(Y/N)’s eyes opened and met Flip’s as he stood over her. She was relaxing in the bath, the bubbles still fresh, covering his view of her curves. He’d worked a double that day and would have, really _should_ have, bet that she would be waiting for him in there. Bathing together was one of their favourite ways to end the days. 

“You know, we’re engaged, detective. I don’t think you can call me that yet.” She replied smoothly, sitting up and bracing her elbows on the edge of the tub, smiling up at him. Flip dropped down to his knees and captured her lips with his in a brief kiss.

“Mrs. Zimmerman, pretty girl, (Y/N),” He punctuated each name with a kiss, and she giggled in response. “I’ll call you _whatever_ you want if you let me join you.” He growled, and she giggled in response. Scooting forward to allow him room to sit, her eyes watched him as he stripped and climbed in behind her.

They lay together in the bath for a while in comfortable silence. (Y/N) traced lazy patterns along his upper leg, her head lolling against his chest. When Flip’s mind began to wander to more intimate thoughts, the evidence pressed into (Y/N)’s back and captured her attention. 

“ _Detective_ ,” She murmured, sitting forward and turning in the water so that she could straddle Flip’s lap. He helped her, huffing out a breath when she settled down and his erection pressed between them. “I’ve been thinking about the wedding, and I agree with you. A backyard wedding next May, it sounds perfect.” She kissed along his jaw, her hands on his chest, which was rising and falling quickly in anticipation.

“Darling, you sure?” He cupped her face in his large hands and pulled back somewhat to look her in the eyes. She smiled, nodded in response, and Flip straightened in excitement. “Does this mean you want to go ahead with the offer on the Lower Gold Camp Road house?”

“I _may_ have already called Edmund back and gave him the go-ahead.” (Y/N) replied, her smile brightening as Flip let out a whoop. “He hasn’t called back yet, not sure if the Riley’s accepted the offer.”

Overwhelmed, Flip gathered her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers, “They loved the cookies you brought, there’s no way they could say no.” He reassured her, feeling confident that the old Riley couple had adored them and would accept their offer. The house had been a lucky find, as it was right next to Bear Creek Regional Park in Old Colorado City. It had a huge back yard, expansive kitchen and the master bath had a giant stand-alone bathtub that could fit them just as well as the one they were currently soaking in. 

(Y/N) reached down between their bodies, her hand gripping Flip’s erection, pulling a thick moan from his throat. “Probably won’t hurt to celebrate early, in that case, right?” And before he could respond, she raised herself over him and slowly sunk down, taking his length inch by inch as they both groaned. Flip’s eyes rolled back.

“ **Fuck** ,” He breathed, as her tight warmth clenched around him, so familiar and blissful. His hands dropped to her hips, where he gripped hard enough to leave bruises and helped lift and drop (Y/N) onto him. Their sounds; moans and wet slaps and curses echoed around the tiled bathroom as she bounced eagerly. Flip slid one hand up her back, pressing her body closer so that he could lean down and capture a pointed bud in his mouth, licking and sucking to pull more whines, more sighs of his name from her lips. “That’s it, pretty girl, bounce on my cock, you take me so _fucking_ well sweetheart.” Her moans increased, the pleasure building quickly for them both as they moved together.

They came at the same time, riding over the crest of pleasure as they clung to one another in the bathtub and water sloshed over the sides, soaking the floor. It took a few minutes to come down from the high, (Y/N) collapsed onto Flip’s chest with her legs bent somewhat awkwardly on either side of his thick thighs. They relaxed, working to catch their breath before moving.

Part of Flip could have happily topped up the water in the tub and remained soaking for another hour, but the shrill sound of the phone ringing pulled them both back to reality before he could suggest it. (Y/N) hopped up on shaky legs to race into the bedroom and answer the call.

Her recovery after sex always reminded him of their age gap; there was no way he’d have gotten up _that_ quickly after such a mind-blowing orgasm. He chuckled to himself, pulling the plug to let out the water, the sound of it draining loud enough to block him from hearing who might be on the phone. He quickly dried himself off and grabbed (Y/N) a towel before walking into the bedroom and catching her gaze, his head tilted curiously.

Her eyes were bright, cheeks flushed, and distractingly her body glistened with water. She thanked whoever was on the line as he draped her towel around her shoulders, and then she set the phone back down. “It was Edmund.” Her voice was low, even. Unreadable.

Flip stepped back, “ **And**?” His eyes examined her face, excitement bubbling within.

“ _And_ ,” Her grin gave her away, but Flip let her have the moment, “They accepted our offer!”

With a roar of joy, Flip lifted (Y/N) into his arms and spun them around. She laughed loudly, her hands gripping his shoulders. Her towel fell, forgotten on the floor as they celebrated the news of the success of buying their first home together.

Flip laid (Y/N) down on their bed and climbed over her, his hands tracing along every inch of her body. He kissed and licked every part of her until she was writhing beneath him with need. And as their bodies came together, he thought of how this beautiful woman had come into his life. How she had altered it so completely. As he moved, drawing out the best of her sounds, he remembered their first time together and he was in awe that it still felt just as amazing, just as perfect and all-encompassing and right.

He’d never thought he deserved to be so happy, that he could make another person feel the same way about him. And yet as he made love to (Y/N) again, in celebration of the home they would get married, have children and grow old together in, he realized it wasn’t that he _deserved_ her. No, it was about spending every single day together like it was their first and last day on earth, it was about making every moment count that they were lucky enough to have with one another because they were **soulmates**. 

“Pretty girl,” Flip breathed out her name between their moans and gasps, “I love you.”

“Oh detective, you know I love you too.”

And he did know.


End file.
